<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Favorite Assistant by Rureikia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844920">My Favorite Assistant</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rureikia/pseuds/Rureikia'>Rureikia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Female Protagonist, Inarizaki, POV First Person, Reader-Insert, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Strangers to lovers (i think)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:22:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31,143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rureikia/pseuds/Rureikia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Osamu has been working his own food business for a while now and he decided to recruit some new staff.</p><p>Well, he's not the type to be biased with his workers. But with you... You were his favorite.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Osamu/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>171</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>What was happening to me right now?</em>  I constantly kept thinking.<em> I practiced this last night, didn't I? I practiced with my roommate!</em><em> I practiced with Akko-chan last night! </em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>At first, I believed that there was absolutely no need for me to be nervous, yet here I am. Stuttering like the biggest idiot treading on earth, doing my absolute best <em>(worst) </em>to keep my back straight to look generally presentable. It really feels like I'm in front of a large crowd getting ready to spell the most difficult words in the English language, but I'm really just applying for a job.</p><p> </p><p>To make matters more dangerous, I was late by 15 minutes for this interview!</p><p> </p><p>The fact that I'm currently sitting in a small room silently with the actual manager during this doesn't make it any better either. In actuality, it makes it 10x worse!!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"(L/N)-san, so you're currently a..."</p><p> </p><p>"S-student! University student." I quickly stammer with a nervous smile at the end, still trying to be as polite as I can. Eventually, after what felt like an eternity, the solid and tense silence finally breaks from his starting conversation.</p><p> </p><p>The man in a cap in front of me smiles back, then continues scanning through my application sheets.</p><p> </p><p>And if I can correctly recall, this dude's name is Miya Osamu and he owns the restaurant I am currently applying for part-time, Onigiri Miya.</p><p> </p><p>However... </p><p> </p><p>I never expected the manager to be so young-looking. How old is he exactly? He looks like he's barely in his 20s! Has he just come out of high-school or college?! He's so handsome! And he's supposed to be <em>my</em> manager?! <em>But he's so handsome!! </em>What the <strong>heck </strong>is this?! </p><p> </p><p>I feel like dropping to my knees by just staring at his face...</p><p> </p><p>Have the gods themselves finally decided to bring something good in my life?! I can practically hear the angels singing from a distance... So many questions, so little answers.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Okay. Let's not get too cocky (Y/N), I don't even know if this interview is going to go well since I'm a nervous wreck right now. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"So why do ya want to work in Onigiri Miya?" He asks.<br/><br/> </p><p><em><strong>OH GOD, HE HAS</strong></em><strong> <em>A</em> </strong><em><strong>KANSAI DIALECT</strong></em><strong><em>.</em></strong><strong>..</strong><br/><br/> </p><p>Just as I thought he couldn't be any more cooler, he speaks in this Kansai dialect! And he talks with such confidence and finesse, oh dear lord.</p><p>"Me–... I mean I– ...I would like to work here because I think it would..."</p><p> </p><p>Help, my words trail and my initial scripted memory of what I was planning to say last night suddenly drowned at the peak of unnoticeable pressure. <br/> </p><p>Think.<em> THINK...</em></p><p> </p><p>What did I say to Akko last night?! <br/> </p><p> </p><p>"(L/N)-san?" That darned good-looking manager calls out during my brainstorm, "Are ya okay?"</p><p> </p><p>Argh! He sounds so cool dammit I can't focus!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Because...I think this would be a good opportunity to work."</p><p>"Oh, uh alright."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What the hell? That was the worst sentence I have ever said.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Okay well, that's all for today, thanks for coming (L/N)-san."</p><p> </p><p>I nod and say thank you to him back politely, my movements going utterly agitated when walking out the room. It was so wobbly that I almost walked into a table and knocked over some files.</p><p> </p><p>Haha, the interview didn't go how I wanted it to truly go and I may need to find a new job.</p><p>But the gods told me "no not today..."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> They wanted me to have light. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"(L/N)-san your shift starts tomorrow at 8 in the morning sharp, make sure to come on time."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heads up warning that I literally never proof-read!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I felt this frightful amount of agitation when I walked back into the restaurant on an early Saturday morning. I was going to start my new job from today.<br/>
 </p><p>Miya-san sent me an email in the afternoon yesterday explaining that I will be having a 6-day training session. The first three days will consist of training by the registers and with customer service advice - as the three days after I will be working in the kitchen (plus there was also safety training).<br/>
 </p><p>When I rechecked the email this morning, I noticed that he also mentioned something on the lines about my schedule which we had to discuss once I arrive as I haven't been given a fitting one yet. The reason for this to be done is presumably because I'm still a student in the nearby university. Therefore the timings for both places need to sync well in order to avoid any sort of unwanted stress.</p><p> </p><p>Hah...Despite the nervousness I was rambling about, I still can't help but experience a little bit of triumph.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Here ya go."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Miya-san hands me my uniform casually, all of which are folded and stacked in this neat pile... I'm absolutely convinced that I almost jumped in joy because it looked and smelled so fresh<em> (happy internal noises).</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fresh smelling clothes are just my guilty pleasure.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I place my palm on top of the clothes and in my head, I was thinking about how <em>"grown-up"</em> I felt.</p><p>Because look at me, a proud, 20-year-old working woman who's not only an adult but also a student that's getting ready for a life ahead of me. <em>A breath of new experiences</em>, this is what it feels like.<br/>
 </p><p>My hand stayed lingering on top of the clothes; the material was a soft-feeling jet black T-shirt as well as the jumper folded underneath. All of them feel amazingly clean and new to which I found utterly satisfying... Ah, how can I forget to mention that there was a cap too! It was the same one as Miya-san's!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you," I politely say, "Should I change into it now?"</p><p>"I suggest you do," He smiles, "We have a restroom over there you can use, once you're done come back right here."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I give him a nod in reply and he gives me a determined thumbs up - with that, I instantly walked to the bathrooms to change into my beautiful uniform. Just gazing at the black clothes made me almost tear up in pride; I worked hard to get here after so many rejected job applications! I need to call my mom about this when I get home, I'm sure she'll be so proud too!</p><p>However, I wasn't really expecting to work in an onigiri restaurant. I initially applied for other places like coffee shops since it seems like a more <em>attractive</em> job to my aesthetic. So whilst my acquaintances in university work in clothing stores, beauty shops(?), or cute cafes I am the only one who ended up working in an onigiri place... I can hear their muffled laughter from here...<br/>
 </p><p>My mind has been intoxicated by those girls about maintaining an aesthetic vibe or whatnot and now I also want to live through that dream although it's so challenging to do so (I just want to be cool and pretty like them haha...)</p><p>Despite these ungrateful wishes, I knew I shouldn't complain as I require the money to feed myself and to simply survive in general. It's only my first day, so I want to do my best to reduce all negativity over this. Ultimately, my backhanded thoughts drain when I eye this place more as it was pretty decent looking. The tables look new, the walls look refined, the vibe was welcoming and the whole building overall looks spotlessly clean. Oh but a bit <em>too </em>spotless, Spotless, and also somewhat empty.</p><p><br/>
 </p><p>I barely just realized that it feels empty because the only people that are here are me and my boss, Mr. Handsome.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Where are my co-workers?! Why are we alone?!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I was about to leave the restroom but I suddenly became embarrassed.</p><p> </p><p>Hence now my biggest issue: <em><strong>if I mess up my first shift, then I can't hide it because I am the only one here. </strong></em><br/>
<br/>
 </p><p> </p><p><br/>
 </p><p>
  <em>(Knock Knock)</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"!!!" I let out a noiseless gasp at the abruptly loud sound.</p><p>"(L/N)-san, you've been in there a while now, are ya alright?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Well, of course, the deep voice belonged to Mr. Handsome himself since he's the only one here.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Swallowing my saliva, I nervously replied, "I'm okay, I just don't know how this apron works." (It was a stupidly rushed lie that I didn't think about beforehand to cover my embarrassment)</p><p> </p><p>I opened the door and timidly peeped over to see him standing by the side patiently. Out of anxiety, I clutched my apron in my hands tighter, hidden behind my back.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He chuckles, "Is that so? I never really met a person who doesn't know how an apron works."</p><p>I tried not to laugh in anguish but just spoke up dubiously, "I am sorry."</p><p>"Ah. No problem at all." He says.<br/>
<br/>
 </p><p> </p><p>All of a sudden, Miya-san steps closer to me, and by <em><strong>steps closer</strong></em><em>,</em> I mean that he was practically a fraction away from being pressed up upon me. And I couldn't move away because it was done without any signals - it completely random.</p><p> </p><p>Whilst my brain was doing an error 404, I thought he was going to give me a hug as he wrapped his arms behind me. In reality, he did that just to get the apron that was hidden behind my back.</p><p>Additionally, his chin was so close to resting on one of my shoulders, I could hear his breathing in high-definition.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"If ya can't do it, I'll do it for ya." He softly said; his breath tickling the side of my face.<br/>
 </p><p> </p><p>I shivered at the vibration of his voice in my ears - now I was at the brink of passing out as seen from the evident fluster on my face (the hat covered me luckily). It seemed like my whole peripheral vision was just his head and his broad shoulders, I honestly wasn't able to do anything other than stand hopelessly like a gullible idiot.</p><p> </p><p>Argh! What happened to be a proud woman?! Where did I go?!</p><p> </p><p>"M-Miya-san," I stammer; my voice was so dry that it sounded like a cracked up whisper.</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p> </p><p>I felt the presence of his hands hovering to wrap the apron around my waist, gradually working to tie it.<br/>
<br/>
 </p><p>"Um, I was just wondering where my co-workers are?"</p><p>"Your co-workers...? We don't need a lot of staff for this place actually, only two or three per shift. We also have different part-timers for different days," Miya-san starts, "Your co-worker will be coming later in two hours supposedly though."</p><p>I gulped, "Two hours?"</p><p>Miya-san finishes tying my apron and takes a small step away from me, "Yep, I wanted ya to come earlier so we can go over your new jobs and tasks."</p><p>Curious but still timid, I asked another question, "How many staff do you have in total?"</p><p>"Six including you," He explains, "Since you're a university student too, I wanted to discuss things about your usual schedule."</p><p>"Alright okay," I reply, rapidly taking my phone out, "I have taken a picture of my class schedule if it helps."<br/>
 </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I swipe my phone unlock and click on my gallery app to get out my weekly schedule. </p><p>From Monday to Friday I have one lecture at least which is usually one to two hours; additionally on the same days, after most of the lectures follow a class which can also last one to two hours too. Conclusively, most of my schedule takes up my morning till early afternoon. <br/>
 </p><p>Miya-san had to crouch slightly and move lower to my height to properly see my phone's screen.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Seems you're quite busy." He says, inspecting over to my phone.</p><p>"I'm basically free for most afternoons," I start to suggest, "Saturdays and Sundays especially."</p><p>"Thursday and Friday look pretty good too..." He inquisitively trails, eyes still studying my schedule.</p><p>"I don't mind doing my weekends and those days too."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yes." I confirm.</p><p>"Alrighty, then it's settled." Miya-san straightens back to his normal posture, "I'll email more information about your new timetable, but for now let's say ya arrive on Thursday and Friday at 12 pm and Saturday-Sunday at 8 am. Is that okay with ya?"</p><p> </p><p>I nod again as a comply, honestly too afraid to go against my new boss.</p><p> </p><p>"Good to hear," He smiles again, "Why don't ya come with me now?"<br/>
 </p><p><br/>
<br/>
 </p><p>!!!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was happening again... My mind began buffering when I felt the heat of Miya-san's hand, this time it was directly on my shoulder. <br/>
 </p><p>Ahhhhh he was touching me and I think I might actually pass out. (I also feel like using the word <em>"touching"</em> makes it sound more serious than it actually is haha)<br/>
 </p><p>Being alone with him was already awkward enough, but having this sort of contact with him was making my heart beat furiously in my ribcage. Naturally, I could be over-exaggerating this scenario since he only lightly placed his hand on my left shoulder, but I couldn't help but internally panic nonetheless.</p><p>The hand on the shoulder swiftly turned me to the other side, and he gently began leading me to the counter with a push. To my surprise, the push wasn't the unpleasant kind but rather just the unexpected kind.</p><p>Ever since I walked out of the restroom it felt as if my head, heart, and face haven't had any sort of comfort hence the reason why I am losing myself and slowly turning into an empty doll who can no longer control themselves.</p><p>To make matters worse, my boss is so teeth gritting-ly attractive... But I needed to stay calm because I still wanted him to see me as a new staff that can work hard and stays diligent no matter what!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Keep fighting (Y/N), I know you can do this.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"What are we going to do?" I ask.</p><p>"First, I'm gonna have to teach ya how to use the cash register," He says, releasing his hands off me.</p><p> </p><p>Miya-san took me to stand behind the cash register and I almost gasped aloud again at the device in front of me. It was a pretty odd and confusing looking register. One that has so many buttons in <strong>English</strong>... <br/>
 </p><p>Oh my god, why does it look like my telephone back at my parents' home?!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I had to hold down my bewildered expression over the gadget to keep my first impression squeaky clean in front of him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Is this a cash register?" I ask.</p><p>"It is indeed." Mr. Handsome replies.</p><p> </p><p>Even though it looked like an utterly difficult device, I decided to lift my head up in strong ascertainment.</p><p> </p><p>"Teach me how to use this Miya-san," I say, rolling the sleeves of my new jumper.</p><p>He chuckles, "I like your attitude, we need more people like you in these businesses."</p><p>At the compliment, I felt shy once again and pursed a sheepish smile to myself.</p><p>"Let's start straight away," He begins to explain and.........steps closer to me!!!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>THIS MAN! WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM??</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I'm gonna go insane since he was standing behind me, ALMOST pressed up against me!!! (AGAIN X2)<br/>
 </p><p>My heart is getting a terrible exercise! Argh... It's still so early though, I don't think i can process any of this - it hasn't even hit 8:30 am to be specific.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"So I'll show ya what each of these buttons does."</p><p>My breathing started hitching noiselessly when I saw Mr. Handsome's arm pop out from my right-hand side, he was using to show me the functions of the register but was awfully near to my own arms nevertheless.</p><p>He continued explaining everything whilst I stood as still as an immobile statue, only nodding and saying a broken <em>"yep" </em>when I understood what he was talking about.<br/>
 </p><p>Miya-san did not show any signs of moving away from my behind as I could still feel his warmth and hear his deep voice engraving from the back of my skull to my ears.</p><p>Every time I dared to open my mouth to ask a question it always came out raspy to my humiliation, and sometimes he notices and smiles at me awkwardly.</p><p>Of course, I must admit, that he's a really nice boss from what it seems so far. But it's <em>because </em>he's so nice that it gives me extra pressure to present myself adequately. After what some peers told me in classes, bosses are only nice to their new staff for the first few shifts. Then they'd show their true nature once you get <em>"comfortable."</em></p><p><br/>
 </p><p>If my peers are correct about this, then I will cry.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Miya-san was now for the second time in my peripheral vision, still currently explaining about the register and giving me random pop quizzes(?) at the same time which was done to make sure I could recall correctly. <br/>
 </p><p>Providentially, everything that he told me was said clearly and carefully, therefore I didn't struggle in remembering the functions of each of the button. Originally I thought that the device would be difficult but was actually quite easy to grasp the concept of due to his help but on a positive note, he basically made it quite easy! </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>For the final time, Miya-san turns to me, his head still practically wavering above my shoulder, "Do ya understand everything?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I swallowed hard and continued to stare down at the register pretending to be very interested in the buttons. I attempted not to give him any eye contact too as he was so close to me - but trying not to get distracted by Mr. Handsome was awfully frustrating.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Yes." I quietly reply.</p><p>"Perfect. If ya need anything when we open up soon, just call for me."</p><p>Promptly glancing back, I ask another question, "Oh okay, what about the co-worker that's coming later, should I ask them if I need anything too?"</p><p>Miya-san pauses momentarily and hums a thought, "Hmm...I suggest ya ask me instead, they're gonna be busy with their own tasks."</p><p>"Okay, thank you." I say, adjusting the apron.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ah, it loosened up when I tried to fix it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Should I teach you how aprons work too (L/N)?" He says in this teasing tone.</p><p>I shake my head vigorously, "N-No, it's okay! I just... need to tie it again that's all."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But to my misfortune, the long strips slip out my grasps clumsily - it completely falls off my body and onto the floor.</p><p>Internally sighing, my brain began throbbing from an incoming headache due to all my bullcr*p that occurred today. I think what made me want to tear up was that I dropped Miya-san's apron in front of him!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Thoughts that was hitting my head: <em><strong>Not my fresh new apron!!!!!!! It might get dirty and I haven't even done any cooking!!!</strong></em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I heard him laugh softly, and my face delved into this heated bashfulness while I gaze at my failure beneath me.</p><p>Before I even gathered the courage to pick it back up, Miya-san kindly crouched down to get it and stood back up in front of me.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you..." I trailed but jolted slightly when he inched nearer to me.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Subsequently, the situation from earlier was repeating again. He was against me again closely, readying himself to tie the apron around my waist once more.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Miya-san, it's okay I can do it myself, you don't have to-"</p><p>"I'll tie it tighter than last time." He whispers in my ear.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>This was so unhealthy for a humble human being like me. I never deserved this sort of torture, god tell me what I've done wrong!</p><p>All these gestures were causing my heart to urge to leap out my throat; by now I'm surprised how I haven't experienced cardiac arrest.<br/>
 </p><p>I stayed silent throughout this, and I bet that he can hear the beating in my chest like drums in a concert...</p><p>Even though he was doing the same thing as last time, which I should be funnily used to by now, I am absolutely certain that his hands were closer to my back than before! Every so often, I felt his knuckles brush down me briefly and it made me internally shriek.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"All done," He says, looking at me, his hands now<em>ON MY BACK.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was a hug, it looked like a hug! It felt like a hug! <em>(Heart is beating so fast it might blow up *distant screaming*)</em></p><p>But in actuality, it wasn't a hug, he was just touching me on my back haha.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I'm gonna open the shop now, are ya ready for your first day?" He smiles.</p><p> </p><p>I hesitantly looked up at him with my abashed face.</p><p> </p><p>"Y-Yes." I splutter as his hands subtly move higher.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>Why</strong></em>...Why is he so handsome....My body wanted to slip away from his grasps, but my brain keeps me intact to the ground.<br/>
 </p><p>I began to wonder, will I regret applying to this place?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I wasn’t as stressed as I thought I’d be during my first day of work; every given task was quite straight-forward. Rather, I was more or less experiencing some sort of inner conflict as I constantly felt Miya-san stare at me.<br/>
 </p><p>Every so often, I would walk past the kitchen to stealthily glance at him but to my shock, he’s already looking which never failed to give me a mini heart attack. </p><p>And it seemed no matter how many times we randomly link eye contact...<em>always</em>, I managed to get startled. Because whilst I was focused on doing my best to look presentable to the customers, he was smiling innocently into my dreading soul. </p><p> </p><p>Even from the very start I felt slightly jittery being in a shop with Miya-san alone, but just how he informed me earlier, my new colleague would supposedly come by for their shift. That colleague did arrive later on before the afternoon, but it's just that I wasn't really expecting them to be a high-schooler. I thought that it was going to someone older than me or around the same age at minimum hence the reason why I felt a prang of disappointment at first. </p><p><br/>
Nonetheless, the junior was extremely hard-working for such youth (I think 16 or 17?) and I couldn't help but grieve as I don't ever remember being that diligent when I was their age.  After some time, we had our break where I talked to the kid and asked about their other co-workers. They then explained to me that basically most of Miya-san's staff are in fact high-school part timers, substantially making me the new old hag senpai of this workplace.</p><p><br/>
Genuinely, I was quite glad to have another person be in this restaurant but despite this, Miya-san for some reason didn’t stop with those nimble stares and was not being subtle about it at all. </p><p>For a short period, I assumed that he was giving me these looks only because he wanted to make sure I was doing my work correctly. However, if I’m by the register he would sometimes choose to walk past swiftly to pat my shoulder. At one point, I could have sworn I felt him even watch me in complete stillness whilst  I was cleaning the tables… </p><p><br/>
 </p><p>Therefore I have come up with this mind-blowing new theory…</p><p><br/>
<br/>
 </p><p>
  <strong>My boss is a pervert.</strong>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
 </p><p>I think what increased my consciousness during my shift is that my younger co-worker left an hour before me when the shop closed at 8 PM.   So I began to wonder why I had to be the one that stayed to help Miya-san. </p><p><br/>
Especially since it’s late and very much dark out, I began growing more concerned about my situation.</p><p> </p><p>Although in all fairness, he did <em>optionally </em>requested me to clean up the place with him and I simply obliged out of politeness. But it didn't remove that fact that we only required a conclusive 20 minutes to wipe up. So why am I still stuck here? It's currently 9 PM and neither of us were cleaning.</p><p> </p><p>Right now, I was sitting on one of the tall stool-chairs by the counter tables, waiting patiently for Mr. Handsome to let me leave. Meanwhile alternate to him excusing me, he was questioning me like some mini-police investigation. </p><p><br/>
 </p><p> </p><p>“How old are you (L/N)?” He asks, leaning against the counter somewhat in front of me.</p><p> </p><p>“...I am twenty years old.” I reply sheepishly.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah yes, so you’re younger than me.”</p><p><br/>
 </p><p>The corner of my mouth quirks in curiosity as I also wanted to ask about his age. But, he seemed to read my mind somehow and answered before I even brought up the query.</p><p><br/>
 </p><p>Amused, he half-grins lazily, “I’m twenty-three years old.”</p><p> </p><p>Shocked, I gasped quietly, “Really? Twenty-three...?”</p><p><br/>
 </p><p>What I was expecting was for him to just be a man who luckily managed to stay looking young, but in actuality, he was close to my age. Miya-san is 23 and owns a business, whilst I’m 20 and still call my parents to buy me nice things I found online.<br/>
 </p><p>Young <em>and </em>successful?! Argh my jealousy overflows!</p><p><br/>
<br/>
 </p><p>“Why are you surprised?” Mr. Handsome replies with a light-hearted chuckle, “Do I look older to ya?”</p><p> </p><p>I vigorously shook my head at him, “Aha, no it’s not that. I just find it strange that you’re quite young and you also own a whole restaurant. Oh, strange in a super good way of course!” </p><p><br/>
 </p><p>Mr. Handsome tilts his head when staring at me, and as a reflex arc, I systematically peered down at my hands that were placed on the table. I thought that he looked similar to a puppy that was giving me the eyes when he did that, so I couldn’t help but get ever so giddy.</p><p><br/>
 </p><p>“(L/N) why do you always look down like that?” He laughs lightly.</p><p><br/>
 </p><p>Listening to that stimulating voice of his, I felt a blush gradually creep up to my cheeks. Thus I looked even lower down in high hopes that my cap covered my face a tolerable amount.</p><p><br/>
 </p><p>“Haha, no! Not necessarily. I don’t <em>always </em>look down.” I say as my sight is still fixated on my hands.</p><p><br/>
 </p><p>Then my third eye sensed him pointing at me.</p><p><br/>
 </p><p>“<em>Look</em>, you’re doing it again,” Miya-san says in an observant tone, “Is (L/N) shy around me?”</p><p><br/>
 </p><p>And that was all he needed to rhetorically ask to get my eyes immediately launched back on him. So with that occurring, I now accept that I’m weaker than I originally thought I was. <br/>
 </p><p>I found it frustrating how only when I’m about to get humiliated, I will have the confidence to look at people who are <em>“above”</em> me authority-wise. I gawked at him in awe, saying nothing but was just blinking as my way of communication that I’m not completely brain dead.</p><p> </p><p>Me: "I..."<br/>
 </p><p>Mr.handsome smiles at me attentively, “What’s wrong (L/N)?”</p><p><br/>
 </p><p>I forced myself to laugh not knowing what to say exactly. He, still looking at me he smiles with an entertained hum.</p><p> </p><p>From that moment, my mouth had lots of saliva building up due to the internal turbulence I was experiencing. Miya-san gave me this face that was pressurizing and also teasing at the same time, so I lightly fake laughed again for no reason prior.</p><p><br/>
 </p><p>“I’m o...kay,” I say, "There's nothing wrong."</p><p><br/>
 </p><p>He smiles once more. This time it was this kind of stunning smile that makes his eyes squint and causes his attractiveness level to rise drastically. My heart picks up the pace at the sight, making the words from my mouth melt.<br/>
 </p><p>Not too soon, he stands up straight to walk out the counter areas. </p><p><br/>
 </p><p>“Do ya live nearby (L/N)?” He asks loudly due to the large distance between us.</p><p> </p><p>I also got off the high chair in hopes that I can get excused to leave, “I don't live far, probably around a ten-minute drive away,”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, do you drive then?”</p><p><br/>
 </p><p>Ha! What a bold assumption!</p><p> </p><p>I saw Miya-san walk to the entrance door whilst taking his apron off, and almost said <em>“ooh”</em> aloud because he even made that look cool. Therefore, postural echo struck me as I began to reach for my straps from behind, wanting to remove my own apron.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
 </p><p>“I don’t drive so I go by bus,” I reply, shaking my head.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that so?” He says.</p><p><br/>
 </p><p>I nod at him.</p><p><br/>
 </p><p>“Alright then, why don’t I drive ya home?”</p><p><br/>
 </p><p>I almost choked on my spit. </p><p><br/>
 </p><p>“I can drop ya off now.” He clarifies while locking the doors.</p><p><br/>
 </p><p>The apron I was initially untying, drops on the floor. But I picked it back up hastily and turned to face him. Then frantically I shook my hand at him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> “It’s okay Miya-san" I say,  "I’m sure you’re busy, I can go by bus.” </p><p><br/>
 </p><p>He cocks his head slightly to look at me with this awfully vivid smirk, I had to swallow down my words of protest in both anxiety and awe. </p><p><br/>
 </p><p>“Is the bus even open this time?” He says, taking a few steps closer.</p><p><br/>
 </p><p>Well. I never really thought of that! <em>Is </em>the bus even open at this time?!</p><p><br/>
 </p><p>“I insist.” </p><p> </p><p>“Y-You don’t have to do that,” I foolishly stammer.</p><p> </p><p>“I insist.” He repeats reassuringly.</p><p><br/>
 </p><p>I saw Miya-san gradually move in front of me. Even though there was this meter distance, I could yet feel him practically towering over in this dark fashion that made me slowly raise my hands in defense. I knew what he was doing wasn’t anything that’s making me afraid, but his presence made me flustered remarkably instead.</p><p> </p><p>When he lowered his head, it was to eye me more. Now that he’s not wearing his cap I could see his face distinctly and vastly. It made my legs stick firmly to the ground like concrete. And it didn't help that I found him so physically charming to the point where my stomach would flop around in strange ways. So the previous good meter distance between us now gets more cramped every step he takes.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
 </p><p>“What are ya doing with your hands?” He asks purely, “Want me to hold them?”</p><p><br/>
 </p><p>
  <strong>My brain malfunctioned.</strong>
</p><p><br/>
 </p><p>Just as I was about to push them back down...Miya-san swiftly walks by and takes me by the wrist.</p><p> </p><p>I, in bewilderment, made a pretty strange noise at the prompt action.</p><p> </p><p>My high-frequency sound brought no use whatsoever since he blatantly ignored it and was now leading me to the back of the restaurant’s exit. </p><p> </p><p>The thoughts that were spirilling in my head turned more sinister – because for a second, I thought that maybe I was about to get kidnapped by him. But I had to aggressively shake it off since that was too scary of a presumption.</p><p><br/>
 </p><p>“Where are we going?” I ask in sheer dismay. </p><p> </p><p>“My car.” Miya-san answers back, satisfied.</p><p><br/>
 </p><p>He turned off the lights before we got out with his spare hand in ease which made him look so badass in the oddest way. And as I was loitering behind slightly out of rushed panic, I felt my boss tighten his grip on my wrist by a fraction.  I noticed the grasping sensation and the blush that was on my face before was now probably turning pale due to my blood going in shock.</p><p> </p><p>Subsequently I was too astonished and forgot how to speak a language. So in simplicity, I turned limp and just let him drag me till we got outside. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>We halted in front of his shiny black car and I took a decent moment to stare at his hand on my wrist. It made me harshly remember that this was my first time going through anything like this and that this can be risky if I'm not careful enough. Never in my life have met a person so assertively insistent for driving me home like Miya-san.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
 </p><p>“M-Miya-san?” I bravely called my boss's name.</p><p> </p><p>It was when he opens the front passenger door for me he finally let's go.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on in,” He says as he walks to the other side to get into his seat. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
 </p><p>I bit down my tongue, feeling the need to start crying on the spot... </p><p> </p><p>To this minute, I was still wearing my work cap and was holding onto my work apron in one hand and my bag in another hand as if they were my final lifeline.</p><p> </p><p>Ultimately there was this painful second of contemplation whether to get in the or not before I gave up. Miya-san doesn’t say a word to me only having this calm face as I sat down. But when I glanced back at him he smiled with reassurance and then leaned over suddenly.</p><p><br/>
 </p><p>“!!”</p><p><br/>
 </p><p>My eyes widened whilst I instantly shifted my head away from this man torso. He decisively reached very-very-very close to grab the seatbelt for me and did it without my agreement!</p><p><br/>
 </p><p>...I had this flashback play in my head as I remember seeing these cliches happen in dramas only and thought nothing of it other than it being pretty romantic and silly at once. Now that I experienced it in reality, if anything it's not romantic and just excruciatingly embarrassing to deal with. </p><p> </p><p>For quite some time, his shoulders were completely in my vision and his chest was right by mine(GOD WANTS ME DEAD).</p><p> </p><p>I felt his whole body temperature next to my frozen, cold, corpse. And so with such a gesture, the adrenaline in my veins began running up and down furiously. </p><p><br/>
 </p><p>“Thank you...” I quietly gasped out, “Uh, I could have done it myself though.” </p><p><br/>
 </p><p>My pervert of a boss, still where I could see his bare neck, lifts his face to smile mischievously. </p><p> </p><p>We were closely face-to-face when my breathing shuts out due to the tension that was clumping up in my mentality. And my eyes started swaying from side to side as I didn’t know where to focus on his flawless features. </p><p> </p><p>I was having this great difficulty to keep my own expression straight, but nonetheless I fortunately kept it stoic.</p><p> </p><p>At that point, I  soon realized the more I was given the bizarre opportunity to study Miya-san’s physique like this, the more muddle-headed I became. So now I truly believe men like this aren’t supposed to exist in my life as it can lead me to turn hysterical.</p><p><br/>
 </p><p>“I wanted to do it for ya,” He says joyously. </p><p><br/>
 </p><p>In return, I gave him a pensively thankful smile.</p><p><br/>
 </p><p>Amused by my bashful body language, Miya-san laughs quietly and carefully takes my work cap off from my head. </p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to wear it all the time y'know.” He says.</p><p> </p><p>“...”</p><p><br/>
 </p><p>I didn’t have to look out of the rear window to fully understand that the top of my head looked like dendrites of a neuron. Because when he took it off, I already felt the static electricity hold onto the strands of my hair and rise from the inside of the cap. </p><p> </p><p>Consequently, the bottom of my lip was now between my teeth in disarray when Mr. Handsome gaped at the top of my frizzy head with this blank face. Argh...Whatever he was probably thinking, I seriously didn’t want to know...</p><p> </p><p>I had to think of a way to distract him fast!<br/>
<br/>
 </p><p>“Haha!” I fake laugh, “What time is it now, oh – look outside Miya-san it’s really dark!”</p><p><br/>
 </p><p>Miya-san's eyebrows pinched in confusion but he nevertheless turned his gaze to my window, therefore my plan worked! So since he was temporarily looking away, I rapidly threw my hands on top to fix my hair before he turned back. </p><p><br/>
 </p><p>“Oh yeah, you’re right, we should get going now,” Miya-san says, peering out and shifting away from my space bubble, back to his seat.</p><p><br/>
 </p><p>I heard him turn his engine on with his car keys and clutched the apron in my hand even tighter in apprehension.</p><p><br/>
 </p><p>“(L/N) whereabouts do you live?” He asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, do you know where the town’s library is?”</p><p> </p><p>“I certainly do.”</p><p> </p><p>“If we drive over there I can point the rest of the way after we reach it,” I say.</p><p><br/>
 </p><p>And so he started backing the car out of a private parking spot, then eventually to the main roadway.</p><p> </p><p>Throughout the beginning of the drive, I felt no emotion other than worry and a need to keep my eyes in front even though I was obviously not the one driving.</p><p>Overall, it just didn’t feel normal being in the same vehicle as my boss that providentially met the day before as it felt too fast in my opinion. I don't think any sane human would do this sort of thing, in conclusion I am not sane.<br/>
 </p><p>My mouth was pursed in this thin line but beside me, I was listening to Miya-san tapping gently on the steering wheel with his index finger. I individually found the mere silence to be unbearable, however when speedily taking a peek at my boss I noticed he had a light grin traced on his lips.</p><p>Subsequently, we sat noiselessly the only sound being the barely audible tapping. It was all making me itchy as I discovered that I unconsciously started twirling the straps of my apron. There was also a knot that seemed to form in the middle of my stomach; and so the quietness, the tapping, Miya-san’s gorgeously defined side view I was receiving both a torture and a blessing. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 </p><p>“(L/N).” Miya-san calls out the blue.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?” I accidently chirp.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you live alone?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
 </p><p>Why on earth did that question make me feel so queasy?</p><p><br/>
<br/>
 </p><p>“Ah no, I share an apartment with my friend,”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I see.” Miya-san says, “Is it a boy or girl or…”</p><p> </p><p>“My friend's a girl,” I reply, slowly looking up in thought, “Uhh… I think she’s lived with me for almost a year and a half.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh really?” He laughs, “That’s a relief then.”</p><p><br/>
 </p><p>My throat clenches at that misleading response. Carefully, I turned to gaze at him – and as expected, Miya-san was smiling yet not smiling. He brought an aura upon himself that was beaming with a mix of both sweetness and suspicion. So I asked myself again from earlier:<br/>
<br/>
<em>Am I going to regret applying to this place?</em></p><p><br/>
Most importantly, <em>is he safe person to be around?</em></p><p> </p><p>Because from what I have learnt so far, this man definitely has a few tricks up his sleeve that I need to be more cautious of. Yet my concern over him wavers away every time I look at that angelic face of his. Why does Miya-san need to have this face which makes it seem as if he has never committed a sin in his entire life?!</p><p> </p><p>But in the end, I know nothing about his background to judge whether he really is a good person or not. In particular, I haven’t known him long enough to make good enough assumptions.</p><p> </p><p>However, if I told my mother that I got in a man’s car after meeting him yesterday afternoon I’d receive a whack on the head with a rolled-up newspaper and probably a death sentence from her too. Yet here I am, sitting in Mr. Handsome’s vehicle without knowing his true intentions nor knowing why he truly wanted to personally take me home. And especially after having a day where he was substantially eyeing me 80% of the time, it only makes my internal organs send messages to my brain to tell me to do something before anything happens. </p><p> </p><p>Right in the back of my mind, I had this irking scenario that the reason why he wants to take me home is so he can stalk me. Though, I threw that away really quickly as it was too obscure.</p><p> </p><p>But another thought is that this man could be intelligent and self-aware. And self-aware guys like him can be quite narcissistic since they may already know that they're handsome! So I have this new theory…</p><p><br/>
 </p><p>
  <strong>Miya-san is using his looks to lure innocent women like little young me! (I’m half-joking and half-not)</strong>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
 </p><p>Without a doubt, I bet my limbs that women swoon over him all the time, I certainly did at first. But I’m no ordinary woman you see….I know when something’s suspicious when my guts tell me…<br/>
 </p><p>And even entirely recognizing this, my body was like<em> “no, he’s good looking, I’m going to comply.” </em>Hence the reason why I feel like I failed the important rule of basic stranger-danger.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
 </p><p>“The library is nearby, where do I go after this?” Miya-san asks, eyes yet completely focused on the road.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, keep going forwards until we reach the second exit,” I respond, “Then you really just need to go straight until we get to the roundabout.” </p><p> </p><p>“OK~” He exhales out optimistically. </p><p><br/>
 </p><p>...</p><p><br/>
 </p><p>Then it was back to zero exchange in words as if we were from different worlds. </p><p> </p><p>I noticed that Miya-san wasn't bothered by the mute atmosphere since his face stayed a constant calm – I on the other hand, felt quite tense.</p><p><br/>
I believe I'm rather the type of person to at least attempt some sort of small-talk when present in awkward one-to-one, because to me I find this type of silence a different stage of pain tolerance. But even when my guts told me to keep my mouth shut, I still dubiously spoke aloud.</p><p><br/>
 </p><p>“Miya-san?” I said his name, but without having any idea of a topic to speak about!!!</p><p> </p><p>“Hm?”</p><p><br/>
 </p><p>My body turned feeble and didn’t want to open my voice box. However, in the most casual and simplistic tone, I forced out a random question. Speaking before even thinking like an idiot.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
 </p><p>“Do you live alone?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>...</p><p><br/>
 </p><p>Yes, I regret reverse questioning so bad.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
 </p><p>
  <strong> <em>AHHHHHHHHHHHHH I’M GOING TO HAVE A MENTAL BREAKDOWN WHY DID I ASK THAT?!?!?!?!?!?!</em> </strong>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 </p><p>I saw Miya-san’s smile falter unhurriedly as he raises an eyebrow.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
It made me want to open the car window so I could jump out and roll on the road. Additionally, I was certain I felt my fingers twitch in cringe as it only required 0.3 seconds for me to realize that what I said can give off the wrong messages exceptionally fast.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 </p><p>“I do.” He replied coolly.</p><p><br/>
 </p><p>To my luck, there wasn’t an exceptional reaction from him which instantly calming my panicking heart beats.</p><p><br/>
 </p><p>“...I see…” I trail un-coolly in contrast.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah you should come over some time (L/N).” He says, stopping at the red light.</p><p> </p><p>“...”</p><p><br/>
 </p><p>I went utterly hushed as if I saw the grim reaper cross the road. </p><p> </p><p>And now my main concern was: <em>why the hell does this situation feel like a kidnapper modestly asking their victim to join for some tea?</em></p><p> </p><p>It was so shameless that I stopped feeling physically surprised but only expressed my anguish privately in my brain. Therefore whilst rubbing the back of my neck in thought I looked up at him.</p><p><br/>
 </p><p>“A-Ah, I don’t know,” I answer, trying to think of an excuse to peacefully reject him, “I don’t know, because of my University schedule you know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay then how about the weekends? On your Uni timetable they were completely blank,” He chuckles and his eyes squint in this adorable manner.</p><p><br/>
 </p><p>I gulped. My excuse failed.</p><p><br/>
 </p><p>“Let me know when you're free okay?”</p><p><br/>
 </p><p>For the hundredth time in this damned car ride, I once again glanced at Miya-san’s side view. Effortlessly, he takes my breath away with his handsome features.</p><p> </p><p>And so I nod at him timidly.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
 </p><p>“Okay,” I squeak out somewhat.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
 </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I walked into my apartment, kicking my shoes off and closing the front door.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I'm home!!!” I loudly called out, “Akko are you here?!"</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>But there was no reply, so that means I'm home alone.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>This happens every so often which is not an awfully bad thing if you think about it differently. It’s where one of us would be home alone for one night or two, usually it being me.</p><p> </p><p>Me and my roommate don't have the same University schedules so we are always on and off, and sometimes we don't have the time to see each other for a while either. Even so, that doesn’t mean it happens every day. We do have a lot of moments where we are together and having dinner too.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>My roommate is Ueno Akiko and I actually met her by chance.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Currently, me and Akiko are the bestest of friends in this world, our first meeting being when I moved into this lovely shared two-story apartment. </p><p> </p><p>I was told by the landlord lady that Akko has lived here for around 4 months prior, and then our kind relationship evolved from there forwards.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Well in actuality… It was a little rough at the start… </p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>I thought Akko was rather snobbish and rude when I first met her. </p><p> </p><p>From the way she talked to the way she walked, I got the strangest headache.</p><p> </p><p>She always told me what to do and what not to do as if I didn’t know anything and was incapable of being independent. She also had this irritating habit of scolding me about my <em>responsibilities</em>; and it was always a type of scolding about how sharing this place will <em>“affect her” </em>if I don’t follow certain guidelines. So whilst she complained about what I do, I for one, never complained about her actions, which is why I got aggravated whenever she was staying home.</p><p> </p><p>But I am a human being who can only hold so much in my poor, little old heart, therefore I bursted. Like a balloon. And after my outburst she also did the same, then all the time, we got into arguments non-stop.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Thus for a while, we didn’t get along.</p><p> </p><p>We could barely stay in the same room without feeling the need to click our tongues at each other very passive-aggressively. In fact, during one of our arguments, we ended up having a fight so big the landlady came upstairs to check on us, only to see us pulling hair off each other's scalps violently...</p><p> </p><p>I don’t usually do this, I am a very kind-hearted person, but I like to believe that one day we will experience in our lives where violence <em>is </em>the right answer.</p><p> </p><p>I thought the stuck-up girl was arrogant as she disliked it when anyone goes against her. I couldn’t deal with her snarling face and how she never talked to me directly, only spoke to me in an aloof way.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>Who is this b*tch? Why is she such a b*tch?!?!?! </em>Was what I often mouthed to myself.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>...But very gradually, I came to realize how caring Akko was to me.</p><p> </p><p>The nights where I’d be home alone was because she either was at work or she was around her boyfriend's house. She'd leave the place without even texting me or telling me in advance. However, I'd always see dinner she made for me neatly on our dining table, I'd also see our living room spotless because she cleans it. My room is vacuumed everyday when I'm out and she always hangs up the laundry, her stuff and mine.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, I experienced true loneliness and oddly began missing her presence which made me feel like I’ve finally lost it. </p><p> </p><p>Something washed over me that week though, and I told her to join me for dinner rather than leaving to go somewhere. To my shock, she accepted the request, and for the first proper time, we actually talked. And we talked like two normal people who've known each other for ages.</p><p> </p><p>I got closer by having meals with her and discovered that she’s not just a stuck-up woman, she just treats everyone equally like that. But with me, she told me she genuinely treats me much kinder than the others which I began to notice once I saw people approaching her through campus by chance. </p><p> </p><p>Well, it’s not like she neglects people and acts like a sadist, she’s just really bossy and a know-it-all hahahahaha, people still like her though so it’s okay!</p><p> </p><p>Subsequently, I got to know her more, she got to know me more and very soon she became the edgy villainess to my own personal bodyguard! Tah-dah!! <em>(Sparkly noises)</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>So, we’re usually together during the night nowadays, but today it seems that she was out. And by my calculations…She is probably with her boyfriend for the night once again.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>I squirmed and cringed while trying to think of possible things that the two might be doing, but if I perstered her about it she'd probably straight up spank me in the face with her sandal.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>I giggle, gently running to my living room but jumped when I saw an unexpected face, "Haha– AH!!”</p><p> </p><p>Startled, I almost choked my heart out when I saw Akko lying on the sofa in a flat position whilst scrolling on her phone idly. She didn’t do anything, but what alarmed me was the thick beauty clay mask spread on her face, making her look like a yokai.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“(Y/N).”</p><p> </p><p>"Ehh, Akko? You're home...?" I swayed in dismay.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>If she's here, why didn't this clay-faced woman freaking reply to me calling her then?</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Yep." She replies blandly, "Next time don't scream like that, it'll disturb landlady-san."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay." I huff, plopping on the seat next to her, then remembered something and gasped out, "Ah! Akko, it was my first day today."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, that's nice." She says, eyes still glued on her phone.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>I glare at her tiredly, pouting a little at the response.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>She slowly glances at me, shrugging cluelessly, "...What is it?" </p><p> </p><p>Me, stealthily whispering, "<em>Ask me how my day was and what I did</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Akiko exhales a long breath from her nose. She then sits up properly in a cross-legged position, facing me,"Okay (Y/N), how was your day and what did you do?"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Finally getting the words I want, I smugly smile with my head held high.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"My boss, is a pervert." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>I saw her expression stay completely deadpan, but her voice sounds like it was at absolute loss.</p><p> </p><p>"Uhhh.......<em>Congratulations?</em>" She said in a high-pitched tone.</p><p> </p><p>"No! Not, <strong><em>congratulations?</em></strong> I'm actually really worried for my well being." I quickly reply.</p><p> </p><p>"Then why are you smiling?"</p><p> </p><p>"No listen, I am turning hysterical that's why," I begin to explain, my left eye twitching in anguish slightly, "I don't know what to do because every single job application I've sent for the past two to three months have all ended down the toilet."</p><p> </p><p>"So you decided to sell your body and work as a prostitute for a pervert?" Akko raises a brow at me, her drying clay-mask cracking around that area.</p><p> </p><p>"GOD NO! Akko what the heck?!" I defensively snap at her.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>She snorts out in amusement but I grumble distastefully between my gritting teeth.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"This guy I'm currently working for... He's the only one that accepted my application..." I slowly trail, "But he's making me feel kinda weird."</p><p> </p><p>My roommate stops looking at me and glances back down on her phone, "Okay, then quit." </p><p> </p><p>"But Akko! He pays his workers really well and actually..."</p><p> </p><p>"Actually...?"</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>I stopped to take a breath, realizing that what I might say can possibly shock her.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“He's not the old geezer pervert type…” I say, building up suspense, "He's around my age."</p><p> </p><p>"That's nice (Y/N). Make sure to look your ugliest if you want him to stop."</p><p> </p><p>Very frantically I scurry through my bag to get out my phone, "Akko, I know that you're extremely disappointed in my actions but take a look at this." </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>During one of my breaks, I was told by a high school co-worker that Miya-san actually owns an Instagram page to help promote his business, which was also a public account.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Look here," I say, showing her a picture of my boss.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>If I had to describe it conclusively, there was nothing wrong with the image. It was a rather angelic photo of him pridefully outside his shop with all his co-workers smiling. Miya-san being the brightest looking in the middle causing him to seem similar to a celestial being.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Pinching with my thumb and index finger, I zoom in closer to his handsome face, "That guy here, he's my boss. And he's a pervert."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Akiko squints her eyes at the screen in heavy analysis before peering back at me with a really serious expression.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"(Y/N)...”</p><p> </p><p>The emotion in her eyes flickers suspensefully, and my eyebrows furrow in concern, “A-Akko?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Since you are a 20-year-old virgin this is the best news I've ever heard." She finally states with determination in her speech.</p><p> </p><p>"What." </p><p> </p><p>"So he's a very good looking guy, <em>AND </em>he's your boss?! Is that what you’re telling me?" Akko continues, "You know, calling him a pervert can be really judgemental (Y/N), and maybe he just has an active sex dri<strong>–</strong>"</p><p> </p><p>"AKIKO!!!" I  yelled in disbelief, "Are you telling me to sleep with my boss?!"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not telling you shouldn't." She smirks teasingly, snatching my phone in her hand and zooming to Miya-san’s face again.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not gonna do that! No way!” I state decisively, “How can I? I only met him yesterday and he makes me feel strange."</p><p> </p><p>"Hahaha but take the chance if you ever can~” She laughs, “Hell, I know I totally would!" </p><p> </p><p>"Y-You have a boyfriend."</p><p> </p><p>Akko laughs again, "And he'd probably say the same!"</p><p> </p><p>"..."</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>I gave up, sighing gloomily to myself. My posture on the sofa very quickly deflates as I hunch my back, thinking nothing but negative scenarios.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Uh, to be truly honest, what’s making me worried is not so much my growing concern towards my boss, it’s rather how everything feels too fast and similar to a wild fever dream. </p><p> </p><p>Literally only yesterday I had a short interview with a young, handsome looking man. And today I was stared by that same man, received physical contact at times, and even got in his car so he could drop me off, where he now probably knows my home address.</p><p> </p><p>It makes me extremely weary and suspicious, him being a dead-on pervert. And I started to wonder if he does that to all women he comes across.</p><p>So because of this, I have been thrown the worst possible thing to do in this situation, which doesn’t solve anything at all: <em>overthinking.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A terrible habit really, but an inevitable thing to do for many others nonetheless.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Is he going to act like this tomorrow? What if he does something worse? What happens if Miya-san takes me somewhere terrifying I don’t want to go?!?! Then WHAT?! Goodbye world? Goodbye mom, dad?!? <em>Akko?!?!</em> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>(Overthinking proceeds again right at this moment)</em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Akiko notices my poker face of pure panic and she puts her hand on my shoulder very gently – I whip my head to the side to look at her with puppy eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Sniffing, I spoke solemnly, “Akiko-chan… What do I do…?”</p><p> </p><p>She sighs defeatingly, "Well, if you're really serious about him being a creep, then my best advice is to give him a few more shifts. And if he still acts weird, trust your guts and just quit. If we take away his looks, you could be absolutely right about him being a strange guy."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>She seemed as if she didn’t quite relate to my feelings, but could understand it enough to empathize and think of a solution nevertheless. </p><p> </p><p>Akiko is the only kind human...</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>She continues to advise, “And if he does do something you don’t like, scream, it always works trust me.”</p><p> </p><p>Taken aback, I furrow my brows, “...Oh now you talk as if you have experience.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m a very outward woman, I know things that you don’t.” She grins.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Last night, before I went to bed, I received a sudden email from Miya-san.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>In the email he was telling me about tomorrow’s timing and when I looked at it I grew confused.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Email From: <strong>OnigiriMiya@...</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Subject: <strong>Tomorrow’s shift</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em>-----</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hello (L/N), </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sorry for the late notice but if it’s <br/>
okay can you please come to the<br/>
shop at 6am tomorrow morning?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We need to go over the first steps <br/>
of your safety-training.</em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Any concerns please let me know<br/>
in advance.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Miya Osamu</em>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>That’s why I’m here in my workplace’s kitchen, eyes urging to shut every so often and standing in front of Miya-san.</p><p> </p><p>He was going through a significantly thick paper booklet that had a large bold title on the front: <em>“HEALTH &amp; REGULATIONS.”</em></p><p> </p><p>As he was skimming through the pages very fast, my mind and head felt very heavy, I could have sworn I saw random shapes float around considering how drowsy I still was. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Still focusing on the pages, Miya-san speaks up, “Hmm… Maybe we should have done this yesterday, it might have been much easier don’t ya think?”</p><p> </p><p>“...”</p><p> </p><p>I was so tired, my brain took quite a while to process what he said into intelligible language.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“(L/N)-san?”</p><p> </p><p>“A-Ah no, I’m sure doing it today is fine too,” I reply hastily, shaking my head.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>I witnessed Miya-san’s eyes that were once focused on the booklet flash to me. Both his eyebrows raised when viewing further into my expression. And there were also two creases of skin above his brows that were scrunched mildly, making him look really good.</p><p> </p><p>With that, I felt kind of nervous at his face even though there was no describable emotion in it. But maybe I was nervous as I thought his impression of me was going downhill. Because in my head I was daydreaming about my mattress rather than my new job.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>So standing here biting down my yawns, could be making me seem dumber than I already was yesterday.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“(L/N) are ya still tired?” He asks politely.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>At first I was going to lie modestly, but I knew that I’d suffer consequences if I did that – since we’re doing safety-training especially, the only right thing to do is to listen to what Miya-san is saying when I’m fully awake. That way I can avoid as many hazards as possible.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>So subsequently I let him know the truth with reluctance rolling off my tongue, “I guess, maybe a little? Uh, It’s okay though, I just need a few minutes more to be fully awake.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that so?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>I nod at him. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Well if that’s the case, let’s wait until you're wide awake. We can wait ten minutes, that should be enough.” He says, closing the booklet and rolling it into a cylinder with his hands, “Do ya want some iced coffee to help?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, if you do have some, then yes please.” I reply.</p><p> </p><p>He chuckles at me warmly, and gestures to me to follow him, “Alrighty, let's go get them.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>When he walks out the kitchen, I loiter behind, my steps a bit muddled up from my delira of the early morning. I also had to blink hard a couple of times to make sure I didn’t trip over anything and humiliate myself as I was once again, unsurprisingly, alone in the shop with him. And being alone with an authoritative figure means that I can't really hide any mistakes.</p><p> </p><p>I know for a fact that it’s only day two, and yet peculiarly I accepted that being alone with Miya-san will most likely be a common occurrence unless a trivial event happens to stop it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Soon, I saw my reflection from a close distance when standing in front of the see-through beverage refrigerator beside the countertop tables. </p><p> </p><p>Miya-san opens the door, taking out two cans of iced coffee latte. He then turned back to my direction very gracefully, handing one to me before closing the fridge.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“On the house.” He says.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” I said, bowing my head briefly.</p><p> </p><p>“No problem.” He added, “We can sit down here for some minutes before we go to the kitchen again.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>I promptly listened and took a seat on one of the high chairs by the countertops where he soon came to sit next to me, cracking his drink open.</p><p> </p><p>Straight away, I also opened my iced-coffee.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Cheers,” He said, raising the can beside my peripheral vision.</p><p> </p><p>“Cheers!” I say as well, where we then clanked the drinks together.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>When we took a drink at the same time, my one was longer than his, <strong>much </strong>longer. I’m certain I even made the exaggerating <em>glug-glug </em>sound you hear in cartoons.</p><p> </p><p>But as I did that, I noticed Miya-san only taking a half-second sip whilst I took a one that caused my can to be suddenly less than half-empty.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t good, my manners, I have to say I'm a little ashamed… I was so used to drinking beverages in massive gulps with my university acquaintances and Akiko, I forgot that whom I was in right beside was a handsome 23-year-old pervert boss. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“You must like coffee.” He laughs very handsome-ly, and for some reason it felt like an extravagant way of teasing.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>I gulp down the cold coffee latte that was stored in my cheeks, feeling a little sheepish.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Gasping out quietly, I lie, “Hah, I swear that I’m not usually like this! I drink coffee very sensibly, I am just thirsty today.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure you definitely do drink coffee as sensibly as other people (L/N),” He replies optimistically.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>…</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Miya-san takes another sip and I stay still, holding on the can tightly from the uncomfortable silence we had. Ah and to my misfortune, I held it so tight my finger accidentally dented the material causing a sudden metallic noise to reverberate like a bomb. </p><p> </p><p>Internally wincing, I side-glimpsed to see Miya-san’s expression quirk at the sound between our quiet atmosphere.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>…</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“...Do <em>you </em>like coffee Miya-san?” I say to lighten the atmosphere.</p><p> </p><p>“I like black coffee a lot.” He answers casually.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Uwah… Black coffee… Suits him…So much...</em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“What about you?” Miya-san asks.</p><p> </p><p>I nod vigorously, “Uh-huh. I drink it often in university when I'm with some friends.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>...</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He looked and leaned forward on the table with his elbow supporting him, sipping his drink again. And I was still glancing at him secretly, maybe every three blinks or so as I had nothing else to do at this moment.</p><p> </p><p>We weren’t conversing anything with flow and I had nothing to fiddle with other than the damned loud coffee can.</p><p> </p><p>Any harsh movements will cause a clattering noise to echo in a lonely way, evidently showing me how awkward I can be with a single other individual, one to one.</p><p> </p><p>I had raised the drink and gently pressed it on my upper-lip, thinking nothing in particular before slurping soundlessly. However, Miya-san talks at that minute.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“To be honest,” He starts, “I’m quite tired too. I shouldn’t have called ya so early.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Okay, why’d you do it then?</em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Miya-san carries on, “But I was looking forward to seeing ya come here, so I couldn’t resist. Silly ain’t it?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Why did my belly flop like a fish out of water?</p><p> </p><p>Rapidly, my drink comes off my lip and my sight travels to my hands on the table in perplexity. </p><p> </p><p>I was awfully ambivalent about what that man had just blatantly said, I heard not a single drop of shame –  therefore I dared to say nothing and hide my probably abashed expression. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"When I first saw ya I thought, <em>hey,  </em>you're quite cute." He says, lazily smirking at me.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Okay that was the turning point.</p><p> </p><p>My timidity around him was completely thrown out the window. And out of nowhere I forgot about not wanting him seeing my tinted cheeks. I wasn’t wearing my work cap either, so he would be able to see the pink clearly.</p><p> </p><p>I feel like if you imagine a deer in the headlights, I would look like that, except my eyes aren’t widened (because I’m still half-asleep) but my lips are parted in puzzled awestruck.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>So I, who is quite cute, managed to forcefully grab my voice out of my diaphragm, “Haha, th...thank you…”</p><p> </p><p>“If I could, I’d take you away,” He laughs.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>But I didn’t like what he said after. Though, why did he have to say it so innocently, just <em>why?</em></p><p> </p><p>All of a sudden, I received this flashback from a few years ago when I was in high-school. It was an image where I was sitting in class and eavesdropping some boys behind me who were gossiping about how psychopaths are good at masking. I can remember them talking about how they can imitate emotional responses well to fit in. </p><p> </p><p>So what if this is what Miya-san is doing right now? What if <em>he’s </em>a psychopath those boys were intrigued about?</p><p> </p><p>Now, I was having a mini-brainstorm in my head because I truly didn’t know if what he just said was serious or not. And it was my reflex response that was causing me to continue to look downwards to avoid Miya-san’s addictive gaze. </p><p> </p><p>Well there was no necessity for me to do that, but it felt like if I kept gawking at him I’d get entangled into his dark eyes and my emotions will manipulate me to obediently obey whatever he says.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Haha,” I cough out nervously, “But I know you won’t...right?”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean... I could.” He cocks his head in a teasing tone, but it still made me remarkably uneasy.</p><p> </p><p>“...”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, (L/N)... Are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>I tried to calm myself from getting off the chair and bolting out the shop like a professional sprinter, “I’m okay, yes.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>When sneaking a peak, Miya-san’s expression changed a notably subtle amount. </p><p> </p><p>I found it quite abrupt how his smiling features transmitted into the smallest worried emotion with his mouth quietly parted too. And the neutral-dull concern on his face looked so naturally fitting that I had to think hard whether this damned man was in some modeling agency before making a business.</p><p> </p><p>He tilts his head lightly so he could stare at me better, and my heart twists agonizingly.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>…</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“(L/N)," He finally says, "Come here,”</p><p> </p><p>Surprised, my head bobbed up slightly, “Excuse me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Come closer,” He says.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>If it was someone else, I would have rejected and walked off without a doubt – but this is my boss, Mr. Handsome.</p><p> </p><p>I’m also quite self-conscious about him which is why that's stopping me.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Usually, I am a strong woman who is good at fighting back when the need comes. I additionally think I’m pretty alert to my surroundings and recently learnt to never be afraid to throw a good kick to a man’s privates when I’m in a very overwhelming situation (though I have yet to try this out). But Miya-san was sitting with his legs tucked fully under the counter top. Subsequently I had no way to elongate my leg to attack and defend for myself.</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, I talk tough, but I do have to admit that I was never really a brave person at birth. Maybe it’s only because of Akko where I can stand up for myself as she has taught me the art of life differently to how my kind-hearted parents did. </p><p> </p><p>I mean before I met Akko, I can recall that the only brave thing I’ve done was outrun a large barking dog that was chasing me in the neighborhood I used to live in. Until that day, I have never ran faster in my life and I’m pretty proud that I was faster than an animal. </p><p> </p><p>There’s no correlating link between the funny dog memory and Miya-san other than me choosing to fight or flight when the time arrives. So my mind is advising me thoroughly that this <em>might </em>be one of those situations. </p><p> </p><p>On the other hand, my body says completely otherwise – hence the reason why my initial gesture simply compiled to his demand. </p><p> </p><p>Soon that dog trauma was the blossoming era to prove to me, that in a fearful scenario I am very resilient person, but it seems I am also a very stupid one too.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>And so I leaned closer to him, in the slowest pace ever.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Miya-san watches my extremely delayed movements with a blank expression, building up the immense embarrassment burning inside my chest. </p><p> </p><p>He looked as if he was judging me, but at the same time, he also looked as if he was thinking absolutely nothing like a hollow shell.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“W-Wait, I can’t,” I said, pushing myself back to my original space bubble.</p><p> </p><p>“What are ya doing?” He asks with a brow raised.</p><p> </p><p>“You said come closer…?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah I don’t mean lean sideways to me silly girl!” He laughs, “Scoot closer, sit next to me a bit more.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>I, that... I refuse to continue living in this world...</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>…</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>I’m a bit shy now, I couldn't force myself to move.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>So in response, Miya-san scoots nearer to me instead.</p><p> </p><p>He lowers his head to face me properly where I was practically forced to look him in the eyes. It didn't help how the position he was in right now was so adorable too...</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Hah, M-Miya-san? Is there something wrong–” I idiotically stutter, but he cuts me off.</p><p> </p><p>“If you ever want to tell me something, tell me,” Miya-san whispers lowly.</p><p> </p><p>“...”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that clear?” He asks, still with a deep voice.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes." I nod in response, internally calming down in almost an instant. </p><p> </p><p><br/>
...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was random yet very minimalistic.</p><p> </p><p>Despite that, there was heaps of sincerity in his vocals which was unexpecting. It was so sudden that I couldn’t help but oblige and trust his flowing words.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It was the eyes, I know it just had to be.</p><p> </p><p>I don't know what but something about his dark gray irises really made my chest jolt strangely and I knew that this was due to either fear or attraction – unfortunately, I didn’t know which.</p><p> </p><p>Akin to what Akko told me last night, I came to the conclusion right at this minute to give a few more shifts and make a final decision if this is truly a work environment I’m willing to participate in. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>So after I gave him that nod of confirmation, Miya-san puts his hand on the top of my cap-less head where he gently ruffles my hair.</p><p> </p><p>He then got off his seat and I looked up at him, where I experienced the tiniest bit of stun.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“When you're done with the drink, come back to the kitchen so we can start on the training,” He smiles kindly, then leaves the main area.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes sir..." I trail.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It did take me a few seconds of being alone before I let myself loosen up – the stiffness in my spine rapidly relaxing…</p><p> </p><p>I leant forward and laid my head down on the counter table, pretending to be dead. </p><p> </p><p>I thought for a short period that maybe I am really dead and this place is just a portal between heaven or hell – and Miya Osamu is the grim reaper that will lead me to my eventual destination.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Throughout Safety-training I was explained the basics of hygiene and the hazards in the kitchen. And so it being just the basics, I obviously thought it would be very simple. Because my initial presumption was: <em>I have my own kitchen at home, so one in this restaurant wouldn’t be too difficult to wrap my head around too.</em></p><p> </p><p>Of course, that was my slight error to get so confident as Miya-san was remarkably firm with his wordings and jargon, to the point I doubted my kitchen-ing skills. And so the apparent basic explanation turned out to be more detailed than I was hoping. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Grinders, slicers, chopping boards, sharp stuff… Lots of other stuff too where I could imagine my hand being accidentally trapped in if I manage to miraculously mess up.</p><p> </p><p>So there were quite a lot of hazards in the kitchen that were being talked about, especially with equipment such as knives and stoves... I hadn’t ever thought anything terrifying with those things before, but when Miya-san talks in such deathly seriousness about those objects it made me worried that my hands will one day spazz out, and I’d cut all my fingers off.</p><p> </p><p>If I also had to be completely truthful, Miya-san talking was probably the only nerve-wracking part as everything else, if thought in a different mindset, seemed pretty straight forward. </p><p> </p><p>He then talked about our hygiene policies, such as washing hands at all times, using disposable gloves when making food, wiping the table, what to do with raw meat, etcetera, etcetera.</p><p> </p><p>And finally, he eventually told me that at some point in my next shift on Friday he’d have to teach me fire-safety training but briefly showed me where the fire exits were and who to call when there is possibly a fire (which was him or a coworker who works here).</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It lasted a surprising amount of time argh...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Miya-san wasn’t afraid to explain in such depth, reading aloud whatever paragraphs were in that paper booklet, almost boring me to sleep. But gradually, I managed to churn my way through and shoved everything in my head the best I could as like I was studying for an exam. Because from this day forward, I am an OFFICIAL member of the Onigiri Miya franchise. (He gave me my name badge today that’s why I felt so official haha!)</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>So here I am. Wearing my name badge on my right chest, with my cap on my head, behind a counter at approximately twelve in the afternoon.</p><p> </p><p>In the shop there were a fair amount of customers, around twelve maybe a little more, all of whom are sitting leisurely at their tables and two or three waiting in the line.</p><p> </p><p>However one of the customers were right in front of me. He was a much older looking fellow, looming like a commander to a tiny soldier and I, being that pitifully tiny soldier. </p><p> </p><p>On his face was a cruel scowl as well as a threatening stare towards my feeble figure. And he was really sweaty too even in a cold autumn like this, which made him look more out of place to me.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hello sir, do you have any problems?” I ask.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>You</em>. Do you work here?” He gruffly replies, pointing in an up and down motion with his index finger.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Oh. I was taken aback a little, because of the aggressive voice that came out his mouth along with the blunt words. I quite disliked how he was pointing at me too, just because it simply irked my insides.</p><p> </p><p>Do I work here you say...? What do you think? I'm wearing the cap and a badge!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Yes... I do,” I say, nodding, “Is anything the matter–”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>I jolt when he half-heartedly slams a box on the counter table.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Once glancing down reluctantly, I saw four perfectly made onigiri with salmon and mayo on the top. Though the forceful slam caused the meal to crumble, but it still looked very delicious in my eyes. So what was his problem if it's a perfectly fine looking meal?<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Um, is there an issue with the food sir?"</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I then looked back at him. My heart started pounding in anger as his face and actions incredibly annoyed me.</p><p> </p><p>I seriously couldn't comprehend what just happened! This guy didn't have to slam our staff's hard work on our own working table! How rude can he really be?!</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“This is not what I ordered!” He firmly points at the item this time, leaning on the counter bit.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Ah, I see.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Oh I understand, that’s fine,” I responded calmly, though it sounded like I was about to cry because of this scary man’s face... “I might have made a mistake, what was it that you originally wanted?”</p><p> </p><p>“Tuna and mayo.” He spits in an echoing volume, and other customers begin to look at us to my humiliation.</p><p> </p><p>“I do apologize in advance sir,” I bow my head, “I’ll get your correct order soon.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Temporarily, I turned behind to take a couple of steps towards the kitchen entrance, sliding the curtain to one side partially where I saw one of my coworkers making fillings and preparing rice for the next orders. </p><p> </p><p>Though I only met her today, her name was Kae-senpai (I forgot her first name).</p><p> </p><p>Kae-senpai, she usually works part time in the kitchen as Miya-san’s main cooking assistant. But it’s rather nice to see a much older coworker, someone who is even older than the big boss himself. And it was nicer to know that she is overall a very kind and helpful person to be around from what I've seen so far today.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Senpai,” I call out.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, (Y/N)-chan?” She says sweetly, looking up at me from her work station, “What is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Is, uh– Miya-san here?” I ask.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s out at the back helping unload the new bags of rice.” She replies, “But is there anything wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s a customer who says that we have given him the wrong order,” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh alright, what was the original order?”</p><p> </p><p>“He says that his original order was Tuna and Mayo and not Salmon and Mayo,” I reply discreetly, “My mistake from earlier I think, sorry about that...”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm I see… Don’t worry about it though!” Kae-senpai hums, then gives me a thumbs-up, “It’ll be ready soon, please go tell him that for me (Y/N)-chan.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>We don’t deserve seniors like Kae-senpai, she’s too good to everyone.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Yes ma’am.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>I pivoted back around to take a short walk to my own station at the registers where the man was tapping on the table with his finger, making me afraid ever so subtly. </p><p> </p><p>Then I noticed him leaning even more on the desk than before, where he was impatiently glancing at his watch every so often. So I had taken half a step further back than I originally was by the counters.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You're here again." He says, "Where's my food?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Sir, your order should be coming soon,” I say in a polite tone even though I seriously wanted to curse at him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He takes a moment to look at my nervously smiling face and I soon hear him scoff. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I only ordered a single thing, yet you did it incorrectly,” He rudely says, basically like an insult, “It’s pretty stupid of a mistake you know.”</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>I dared not to release sentences from my mouth and just wearily laughed.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Younger people like you are supposed to have better brains than us older folk, but you’re still here getting things wrong huh? It’s really unprofessional.” He continues complaining, similar to a rant by now, “Still can’t do anything by yourself even though you look like an adult? That seems pretty pathetic to me.”</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Kae-senpai, hurry up with those damned onigiris.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>“This is what’s happening nowadays, women like you can’t seem to work as well as other men. That’s why you all need to stay at home and do housework.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He talks in a plosive way and I often felt the heaviness of his pronunciation of the words pierce me in the face. I’m pretty sure that it was spit if I have to be honest. But nonetheless I was too afraid to wipe it off as I could also wipe my tears by pure accident haha... Therefore, I refuse to oblige to my urging inferiority. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“...”</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“How old are you anyways?” He laughs harshly, “You obviously look old enough to be at home as a housewife for your husband’s children.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>This geezer is extremely straight-forward and old-school isn’t he?!?!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Me unintentionally giving the incorrect order isn’t because women are useless! It’s because I’m one of those<em> young and dumb</em> people instead for goodness sake!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“(Y/N)-chan~” Kae whispers loudly, “Here’s the correct order, uh, good luck!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I quickly whipped myself around to see my coworker peeping through a small open space of the curtain.</p><p> </p><p>My saviour had just finished packing the onigiris fortunately, and was now holding out the box for me to give to the man. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“A-Ah thank you!” I whisper back as she modestly hands the box to me.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Once I put it in a plastic bag and tied it neatly, I then faced the rude customer again, trying to keep the polite smile on my face consistent the <em>BEST </em>I could. </p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Here you are sir,” I say.</p><p> </p><p>He sighs sarcastically whilst shaking his head, “I ordered one thing and you got it wrong woman, I won’t forget the next time I come. Hah, I’m glad you ain’t my doctor or else I’d be mega screwed ‘cuz of you. What if I get an illness!”</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>How does that correlate to this situation? Please explain your logic to me, you b*stard.</p><p> </p><p>But all of a sudden, I really wanted to grab all the phlegm remaining in my throat and cough it out at him, saying: <em>“oh sorry, I should probably visit my doctor,”  </em>but held it back with all my might.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>I do an incredibly small bow, because I refuse to completely put my head down for this stupid b*stard, “I apologize once again sir."</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>However, I notice him staring at the plastic bag on the desk, still seemingly unsatisfied. </p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He takes the item it in his hand, lifting his other hand up to point at me, “Where’s my drink huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Baffled, I stammer, “E-Excuse me?”</p><p> </p><p>“My. <strong>Drink</strong>.” He viciously spits.</p><p> </p><p>I nod my head in uncertain anxiety, “Ahh, sir you did not order a drink earlier, would you like to buy one now?”</p><p> </p><p>He glares at me, and speaks to me in this aggravatingly demanding tone, “No, you got my order wrong woman, I shoauld get a free drink to make up for it.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Haha. Sometimes I want to look up at the sky and ask the heavens why scum like this have to exist. </p><p> </p><p>What is this geezer’s logic anyways?! And why can’t I seem to understand it the more I think about it? Free food does not necessarily equal free drink too!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“We can’t give you a drink for free since we’ve already remade your order, you can purchase a drink if you want,” I say, holding back the need to snap back at any point, “But I will talk to my manager about this, can you please move aside for the other customers.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am not moving, until I get my drink.” He stubbornly states, “Get me a drink little missy.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
My mouth was closed, but I was gritting my teeth.</p><p> </p><p>This man was really irritating me with such useless words that were scattering out his lousy mouth. And so if I had the exceptional courage, I would imagine that I’d have smashed the cash register to his head by this point.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>I deeply inhale from my nose, and firmly look at him with a furrowed expression, “Sir. I cannot do that for you.”</p><p> </p><p>"And why not?! You were the one who messed up my order, I want you to make up for it!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh why is he like this? I'm going to yell at him now!<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Just when I opened my mouth to let all hell loose, out of nowhere, I felt a hand slither on my shoulder and a deep voice speak aloud in close proximity – both actions causing me to shudder randomly. And out of all times, I unwillingly blushed at this given moment.</p><p> </p><p>Well, I’d usually feel the need to pry Miya-san’s hand off, but in this situation I never have felt more appreciative towards his authoritative presence.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Excuse me.” Miya-san said, “You need to pay for a drink, but this corrected order is on the house.”</p><p> </p><p>The man opposite us grumbles distastefully, “That’s not fair!” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Honestly, who is this manchild?! Can you even have the ability to be this childish at his age?!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“...”</p><p> </p><p>“...”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Oh dear... I quickly saw an overwhelming silence washing between the two men… The one sweating profusely in the middle, being me...</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Miya-san ultimately crosses his arms against his chest, making him look much more menacing than the other guy. He even stands up straighter with his head tilted ever so slightly in disapproval, and I thought it was rather inconvenient to be so attracted to his physique at this time argh!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Sorry sir, you either pay for whatever drink you want to order or you leave my shop.” He sternly states.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>I want to laugh because Miya-san was actually very much taller than this misogynistic son of a b*tch and it made me feel utterly smug!</p><p> </p><p>Although my face up until now stayed straight with light anguish, the somewhat scold Miya-san gave made me sense a winning smirk creeping up whilst the rude customer was losing by a landslide.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“This place is an absolute mess!” The man says finally in frustration, letting go of his filter, “No one here respects their buyers!! You <em>two</em> especially are the worst here!”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>I glanced up at Miya-san to see him with creased eyebrows and witnessed him yet somehow staying very calm, “Please leave.” My boss demands.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Soon, I then felt one of his hands return back to my shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>And the older lad grumbles in distaste.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"..."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>I felt kind of bad that he was insulted like that. Because I know Miya-san genuinely is a hard worker who doesn’t deserve to deal with these kinds of people in this environment. This geezer especially.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Everyone who works here is sh*t! This place is crappy too!” He exclaims while storming out the shop. And it was very contradictingly funny how he was still holding the food he ordered from this quote on quote,<em> crappy place.</em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When those vulgar words slipped out the guys mouth however, I felt the hand on my left shoulder solidify it's tenseness – it evidently showing me how something as random as this can affect Miya-san.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>So, it seems he’s more sensitive in his pride than I thought... </p><p> </p><p>I glanced at him one last time and subsequently tried to think of something to say once the customer left.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“...Miya-san.” I quietly say his name, “Don’t mind him, your shop is wonderful in my opinion, that guy doesn’t know what he’s saying.”</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>I saw his hardened expression turn less stiff and soften when I spoke where he quickly glimpsed down at me.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He gently chuckles, “Thank you, (L/N).”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>I felt a wave of relief rush over me as I observed him smiling again. His expression shifted positively whilst saying my name and it brought odd amounts of comfort to stick to my heart.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“No problem… Haha…” I sheepishly laugh, scratching my nose.</p><p> </p><p>“Kae-san will cover the register for a while,” He says, “You can help me in the kitchen, I’m sure you're kinda shaken since you’re still new to this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Would that be okay with Kae-senpai?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Miya-san pauses for a bit and turns back to the kitchen area, sliding the curtain to prop his head through, “Kae-san, is it okay if ya cover the registers for the rest of the half of your shift?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Me being in the background, I heard the two agree without any complaints and so not too soon we did a quick job swap. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Conclusively, Miya-san and I went inside the kitchen, him closing the curtain where it now gave us a substantial heap of privacy. But before I stepped inside, I saw my older coworker grin at me, making me now feel immensely embarrassed (per usual) to be with my boss alone here, but I'm used to it so the clattering in my chest was nothing but a mere side-effect.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>I was in the middle of adjusting my apron, by an empty corner of the kitchen when Miya-san held out a single packet of a regular onigiri.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You haven’t had your lunch break yet have ya?” He gently asks.</p><p> </p><p>I let go of my straps, and turned to look at the item in his hand, “Uh, no not yet, my break doesn’t start until one.”</p><p> </p><p>“Have an extra one, I’ll cover until you’re done eating.” </p><p> </p><p>“Eh? Are you sure Miya-san?” I said, a little too eagerly.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He nods optimistically though.</p><p><br/>
Okay that’s pretty cool. I'll accept it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>However, when I was about to gratefully take the triangular packet in his hand, he threw it to his other hand, catching it like a juggling trick! </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“But ya have to pay me first (L/N)!” He brightly smiles, showing me his perfect set of pearly whites. </p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>What? <em>Pay him? </em>Even though it felt like he was going to give this for me free?</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Oh, um… Okay, I can pay after work is that alright?” I say, in this high pitched voice (as I wasn't really expecting what he just requested.)</p><p> </p><p>“I'd much prefer it now.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Awfully persistent isn’t he? That’s fine then, I guess he deserves the money for saving me back there. I don’t mind paying if that’s the case.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>I begin to walk in partial confusion, “Wait, I’ll go get my purse real quick,”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But I barely went anywhere since Miya-san took my wrist out of the blue, and pulled me shockingly close to his chest.</p><p> </p><p>And like a rapid flash of light, we were now hugging without me even agreeing beforehand. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>I let out this high-frequency squeak as our space closed up, but was practically inaudible due to my voice disappearing in the dark void of my awkwardness and his torso smooshed on my face. It was at that point, where I have lost the ability to breathe properly, and was inhaling his fresh scent as an alternate.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>“W-What?!” I say, muffled upon him.</p><p> </p><p>"This is my special payment method," He replies slyly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He had then pushed me back in that same empty corner, where my backside felt the coldness of the wall through the jeans and T-shirt I was wearing.</p><p> </p><p>Additionally, Miya-san had his head nuzzling the crook of my neck and his arms completely wrapped around my waist like a sturdy rope.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>And very slowly, he whispers in my ear, “Stay like this for a minute, ‘kay?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>My ear tickled at the frosty vibrations of his words, and my neck began to feel exceptionally warm.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“!!” I sharply inhale not only from our lack of space but from his next gesture.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Now currently, I was in awestruck. Because Miya-san was kissing close to the collarbone of my neck.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“<em>HAH</em>– Miya-san!?” I almost cry out loud, but he hushes me abruptly.</p><p> </p><p>“Shh.” </p><p> </p><p>“K-Kae-senpai might come here...!!” I whisper, my hands latching onto the T-Shirt fabric of his arms harshly as a bashful reflex action.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be quick.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>To that, immediately my mouth purses shut like an unzippable bag. And Miya-san continues planting feverish kisses on a small area of my skin.</p><p> </p><p>I couldn’t see his face of course, only his shoulders as well as his undercut, making my fluster become more bloody red than it was.</p><p> </p><p>He was grasping onto my waist too, and keeping us closer than we already were, even though we were practically on the brink of being fused against each other. But the way he did it felt so timidly forceful I couldn’t help but let out hitching breaths of stun. </p><p> </p><p>We were then exceptionally condensed to the part where I could outline and feel the broadness of his chest vividly due to my own being pressed up against it. And now I have forgotten how to speak properly as my brain hasn't yet processed the full details that were happening in such a ruruly short time frame.</p><p> </p><p>It became more thorough, the right side of my neck. Because this was where he was kissing me like he was about to eat through my skin, with minor yet greedy bites. And at times, I felt his tongue brush past too; the damp warmth lingering on, causing a shudder run ruthlessly down my spine.</p><p>In order to stop any noises from seeping out, I was biting down the bottom of my lip and tightening my clutch on Miya-san's T-shirt. I had not noticed how messily I was actually breathing either and I quickly wanted that to quieten too, hence the reason why I buried my face below his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>There was this one specific area he was relentlessly smothering his lips on, and I disliked how it felt so damned good… </p><p> </p><p>...I was still clutching onto his shirt by the arms. I clutched on the fabric in such a desperate manner that the joints in my fingers were beginning to ache terribly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Miya-san…N-No...” I gasp out way too breathily by accident.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That was the only time where he decided to lift his mouth off my neck staring at me for a long three second period before slowly pressing his forehead against mine. This new gesture making his face to shadow darkly.</p><p> </p><p>I became disconcerted as I thought he was going to do something new. But instead he speaks to me in a deep and raspy voice.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Miya-san?” I squeak out, similar to a mouse.</p><p> </p><p>“If ya use that precious voice of yours like that again, I won’t be able to control myself anymore...” He chuckles, loosening his stubborn grip off my waist.</p><p> </p><p>He then hands me my onigiri,“I still need to unload the last of some supplies at the back. You can eat your lunch quickly and I’ll join ya with work once you’re done.”</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yes.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He flashes me a playful smirk before leaving through the fire exit door that was in this kitchen.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And that’s about it. He left casually. </p><p> </p><p>He casually left me like he didn’t just try to devour me whole.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“This man…” I mutter with an astonished open-mouth expression, “He’s a shocking pervert…”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As he went, I stood still with a triangular packet in my palms, dumbfounded. Alongside this, there was also a particular area of the neck tingling from the unwanted sensation.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I’ve dated once in my life before, so I’ve experienced closeness I guess. </p><p> </p><p>It's just that I never experienced <em>that </em>sort of closeness, ever. So I became extremely fidgety, mostly holding a big, fat grudge towards Miya-san. And in order to express that, I was sitting on one of the stools in the kitchen, whilst staring at the empty-spaced wall where he pushed me against around ten minutes ago in absolute distaste. Except the way I was sitting was in a way where my back was facing him. Because I didn’t want to look at his face.</p><p> </p><p>Actually, he didn’t speak to me either, only hearing him hum a song to himself noiselessly whilst preparing the orders. At that moment too, I was eating my lunch he had given me. And it seemed no matter how much I tried to relish the onigiri in my hands, I always received this aftertaste of what felt like I was just bitten by a dog.</p><p> </p><p>Then there was also my spine. Still hurts a little badly from the previous events since I was attempting to edge away from Miya-san’s smothering as far as possible in this strange arch-shape yoga trick. Quite similar to a Chinese contortionist if I had to describe my position at the time, but it unfortunately caused me to strain my back muscles.</p><p> </p><p>Now every so often, while I’m taking small bites of my food, I’d hit the area softly with my fist and stretch out –  it did make me feel better certainly, however the electrifying memories of why I’m experiencing the aching didn’t budge away from my thoughts, that being the most frustrating part.</p><p> </p><p>There weren't any opinions I had for Miya Osamu anymore, other than him having inappropriate behaviour towards his kouhai/employees. That’s why I came to the new final conclusion that he’s definitely not a good man. Rather, he’s  shameless and doesn’t know when to stop his weird gestures to a woman he clearly doesn’t know about enough.</p><p> </p><p>Where did I go wrong I wonder? God, <em>why me </em>I wonder?</p><p> </p><p>Just when I thought he was actually a kind-hearted and reliable guy for saving me over there from that misogynistic customer, Miya-san remarkably manages to ruin the moment!</p><p> </p><p>It was as if after every good deed he does, he has to make sure to do a bad one too – he has to create this balance by doing a good thing and an equally bad thing. Therefore I can’t seem to understand if he truly wants to leave a positive impression of himself or not...</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“(L/N). You’ve been eating that for almost 15 minutes now, do ya usually eat this slowly?” Miya-san asks out of the blue. He then walks to the other side of the kitchen where the large rice cooker was and where he’d also be able to see me sitting.</p><p> </p><p>“...”</p><p> </p><p>“(L/N)?” He repeats.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>I’m quite the petty person to be honest, especially at times like this, that is the one thing I know about myself the most. So my primary plans of ignoring and giving this pervert the silent treatment felt very satisfying to me.</p><p> </p><p>It’s just the fact that he’s still my boss here. And that means I still haven't trained myself to evolve the mental integrity to deliberately cut him out. So, after a long silence I reluctantly urged my mouth to give a vague reply.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>I scratch my nose and quietly replied, “...Uh, sorry. I didn’t realize I took time.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s alright,” He chuckles all-too nicely, “Stand up and go wash your hands if you’re done.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I nodded and responded to whatever he said, pushing the small stool under one of the tables with my foot.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The plan wasn't going to work, I am too scared. Yet a part of me wanted to maybe carry on with it, though maybe altering it by giving him minimal responses. But when standing close to the sink, I was in closer proximity to him. And the nearer I was, the more heavy pressure was fueled into my chest. </p><p> </p><p>So while I was washing my hands thoroughly, he was putting rice in a large ceramic bowl and it was terrible how it felt just so...... Awkward…<em>(cringeeeee)...... </em>Well, it could just be me being an overdramatic worrywart as Akiko likes to call me, but I think I have the right to worry now after knowing what he can be like.</p><p> </p><p>Miya-san didn’t look at me, neither did I look at him as there was not enough courage to do so. But when he was scooping up the rice he did say something else.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Are you okay?” He said.</p><p> </p><p>My shoulders tensed.</p><p> </p><p>The point of me acting like this to him is because I think he’s a bad guy who doesn’t care about anyone but himself. I don’t care how he thinks, I <em>shouldn't </em>care, I’m not happy with Pervert#1 and that’s that.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"(L/N)?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>Are you dim? Why would I be okay after what you just did? </em>Is what I really wanted to say Miya-san. But of course, I couldn't bring myself to spit those tempting words out because for some reason, his voice was full of shockingly high levels of sincerity. </p><p> </p><p>It sounded very sweet, his tone. I thought that bringing him down like that would then all of the sudden make me seem like that bad guy instead – so I can be angry at him as long as I want, but I can’t deal with this sense of guilt due to my habitual reasons!</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“...I am okay, thank you,” I reply with untruthful modesty. </p><p> </p><p>There was a gentle exhale from his side before he paused and then spoke, “Come on over here then.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>I kinda don’t want to.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> I was quiet for a moment, wiping my hands with a paper towel a couple of steps away and throwing it away, “Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“We are making onigiri, are we not? Ya need to help me mould the rice (L/N). We might as well start your food training today too and continue on Friday.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>I looked at his back before moving since he yet wasn’t talking to me eye-to-eye. Him, instead was focusing on the food work strictly.</p><p> </p><p>Once standing in front of the workstation, I rolled my sleeves up, “Okay I am ready.”</p><p> </p><p>From the corner of my eye, I see him nod, turning to his left slightly in order to hand a pair of disposable gloves to me. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Alrighty, here ya–… What are you doin’ now?” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>My locationing was a strong, four side-steps away from him, so I was considerably far but not utterly too far. Even though I thought it was respectable distance, it seems he noticed the frostiness I emitted in between. Subsequently, I became nervous and lowered my gaze, stubbornly staring at the wooden chopping board that was hanging on the wall as a method of distraction. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Miya-san, can you pass me some r-rice please?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you so far away?” He questions with his head tilted in pure confusion, “Are ya afraid of me or something?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He’s too fast isn’t he? But in simplicity, <em>yes. </em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“No, not at all!” I quickly replied and finally turned my head to him with the space yet solid. </p><p> </p><p>“You don’t even know how to make the onigiris for this shop, how am I supposed to trust ya with my special rice when you’re all the way over there?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh...”</p><p> </p><p>Miya-san does a short sigh, and I see him slump back a bit, “Come over <em>here</em>, you silly girl.” He gestures.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“...” I obeyed, taking the smallest step at his very request. But it seems he wasn’t satisfied, in fact maybe a little annoyed as a second and half later he spoke up again with more rigidness.</p><p> </p><p>“(L/N) (Y/N).” He said while tapping the table with his finger impatiently as my heart jolted slightly.</p><p> </p><p>He continues,  “I ain’t gonna do anything to ya, what's wrong?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Ahhhh okay, okay, fine, I’m coming… I have no choice do I?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Very gloomily I stood next to him where he hands me my gloves, “Thank you.” I said, pressing my lips wordlessly shut straight after.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>I then caught Miya-san stare at me for quite some time. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Him staring at me randomly reminded me how there was this one saying that the eyes are the windows to the soul. That's the reason why I hesitantly stared at his windows to see any hints of what he was possibly thinking. However to my surprise, it was much more deadpan than what I’m used to from Miya-san. </p><p> </p><p>Though, what made me feel quite fortunate and not 100% moron was that I didn’t get bashful. If I had forgotten everything he did to me this weekend, I would have fallen with this man and his windows right on the spot!  But luckily that didn’t happen during my analysis.</p><p> </p><p>Actually, there was more I could have looked at, such as his features being more defined due to the shadowing of his cap on his upper face. However, I could only look at those eyes. Because in those eyes I didn’t see any light, but a dark, pitless, cold gray alternatively. So yes. I have personally discovered that eyes are definitely the windows to the soul. </p><p> </p><p>Abruptly, I shifted my gaze to the large bowl of rice in front of us and he shifted his own gaze back too.</p><p> </p><p>In both of his hands were clumps of rice, Miya-san handing me one of them once I had put my gloves on. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I’m sure ya know how to form rice balls at the very least,” He started, “But you can copy me if ya struggle.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes sir.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Then he laughed quietly straight after, I couldn't seem to figure out the intent why.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“What’s the matter?” I asked in dismay.</p><p> </p><p>“(L/N), why are you calling me<em> sir?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Somehow that made me turn abashed, “...Do you not like it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t hate it, but don’t prefer it either.” He simply says with a smile, moulding the rice in his palms, “But someone like you calling me <em>sir </em>is too entertaining.”</p><p> </p><p>My mind goes blank and I look straight in front for a millisecond, “Ah, I see. I apologize in advance.”</p><p> </p><p>I went back to moulding, but from the side I quickly heard Miya-san make a confused humming noise.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Hm. Are you mad at me?” He asks ever too innocently.</p><p> </p><p>“...” I furrowed my brows to myself and desperately paid attention to the ball of rice I was making.</p><p> </p><p>“Is... (L/N)-chan mad at me?” He asks again, though I could basically hear that damned smile in his voice.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was the way he added <em>“chan”</em> to my name made me go all gooey inside.</p><p> </p><p>I'd usually earn butterflies in my abdomen when I'm afraid or excited. But at a time like this where I’m not afraid just angry, I became puzzled over my own muddled headed emotions. </p><p> </p><p>You can’t just ask whether I'm okay after deliberately attacking me in the neck like that, what makes you think I'd be fine?? And these thoughts he gives me sometimes... It’s making me unwillingly blush so I find everything unethical! I deserve human rights too, but Miya-san doesn’t give me <strong><em>any!!!</em></strong></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He breathily lets out a chuckle, and I feel that familiar twinge in my heart, “Why are ya mad then (L/N)? Did I do something perhaps? You’ve been looking flustered for a while.”</p><p> </p><p>I kept having the same, irritating flashback of his head on my neck whenever he subtly references his earlier actions. And due to that, I felt my heart rate increase, “Of course! I’m mad...” I very bravely admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm, why’s that?”</p><p> </p><p>My hesitation then gets the best of me, “Because…”</p><p> </p><p>“Because (L/N)…?” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Ah, it was indescribable how nervous I had to be. Words were on the tip of my tongue yet was so far from coming out.</p><p> </p><p>Once I gulped down that nervousness, I firmly glanced up at Miya-san with immense amounts of  seriousness. He on the other hand, stares back at me with the gentlest of expressions, my life suddenly more difficult.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Because… Because! Miya-san you are very touchy!” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>I finally let out my steam I've held back for so long. You know, I actually was so fired up I had put the rice ball down and took my gloves.</p><p> </p><p>So with my gloves on a table and my hands now on my hips, I finally grasped all the fuming desires to confront him and give him a good deserving scold too.</p><p> </p><p>When I sharply looked at him, my eyebrows pinched in evident annoyance. And like a fuse, I bursted (but not full on screaming though, since I didn’t want anyone to hear us outside the kitchen).</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Ah, (L/N) you–”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I cut his sentence off arrogantly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You can’t just touch me like that!” I whisper-shout with great breaths of exertion, “If someone catches us it will be embarrassing not just for me, but for you too! Miya-san, I’m sorry for my rash words but you’re supposed to be more mature since you’re my manager, instead you are here with your… Uh, Your hands running randomly on my <em>back </em>and your mouth randomly on my <em>neck </em>as if I’m just your special uh – p...p-plaything! You just can’t do that Miya-san, it’s not good at all, it's not right. And you don’t even ask me if I’m okay with it!”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Ah, that turned into a slight rant.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“...”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>I studied Miya-san’s reaction closely from this half meter space-bubble we had. But he didn’t look upset. Not one bit. Not EVEN surprised...</p><p> </p><p>...Oh well, what do you expect from a guy with eye-soul-windows of darkness?</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He then raises a brow at me in response, “Alright then (L/N). Are ya okay with it?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>I almost choked from disbelief over this guy.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I – w-what?! That’s not the point here!” I retort, “The point is... That it’s very unprofessional of you. And you can’t do this to every woman you come across.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who says I’m doing this with every woman I come across?”</p><p> </p><p>I once more screwed my mouth closed to think and not spill any more unnecessary nonsense.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> “...”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Okay maybe… Just <em>maybe</em>, I let a bit too much judgement out my system at the heat of the minute. Where did the self-confidence run off to?</p><p> </p><p>Actually, come to think of it, I think my self-confidence was quite low to begin with. But Miya Osamu is one of the only people in the world that has the power to scare it away completely, leaving it to wither and scatter till it rots. I feel like if my confidence was like a seed, it wouldn’t ever grow because it’s probably very infertile. </p><p> </p><p>And so his reverse questioning was manipulating me to go back to my moronic mode.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Miya-san does a very mild smirk, casually turning away from me and back to his work, “If ya think I’m like this to every woman then you’re wrong there.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><em>Why are you looking over there! Don’t do that! Look at </em><strong><em>me</em></strong><em>, I’m supposed to be telling you off!!</em> Is what I mentally grumbled.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>However, he carries on talking in an ambiguous joking-manner, “I only act like this to (L/N)-chan. And I’m not <em>that </em>evil y'know.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Again, with the (L/N)<em>-chan</em>...</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Well then... Don’t be evil at all.” I puff out, also turning back to the workstation.</p><p> </p><p>“Haha, do ya really not like it that much? But you never push me off, you grip on me tightly like a child.”</p><p> </p><p>I felt another blush flare to my ears and cheeks whilst I put my gloves on. I now had kept my eyes and head low as I never consciously noticed myself doing what he just said. “That can’t be true… You're imagining it.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, you forgot it. It’s true.” Miya-san says back.</p><p> </p><p>“Then... It’s because I’m shocked! And when someone or something is shocked, they would freeze!”</p><p> </p><p>He hums, finding my fluster amusing, “Hmm okay the freezing part I understand, but what about your gripping? Is that part of the shock too?”</p><p> </p><p>“Miya-san please stop that!”</p><p> </p><p>“Haha, okay okay… You still haven’t answered my first question though.”</p><p> </p><p>My body goes timid, “What was it… can you repeat it?”</p><p> </p><p>“So, did ya like it or not? When I run my hands randomly on your back and my mouth randomly on your neck?” He repeats his question clearier. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>God, I don’t want to answer that. Where is this man’s shame and common sense? And it doesn’t feel right to even be asked that… How can an individual even ask that…?</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>I bit down my tongue, wanting to die, “I don’t see why that should matter.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Miya-san takes a tray of bowls to the right side of him that has several different fillings, putting it in the middle of our workstation. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The corner of his lip quirks, “I want to know because if ya don’t like it I will stop. If you do like it, I will continue.”</p><p> </p><p>“...” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>I deserve to be run over by a truck. End me. Just end me <em>please, God</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Why the HELL can’t I just answer him straightforwardly?!?! Come on! Say that you don’t like it, (Y/N) you damned wuss!!</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I... do not like it.” I managed to forcefully spit out.</p><p> </p><p>“Only that? Is that all?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, so don’t do stuff like that anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>He looks at me and proceeds to gift me this eye-smile, “I will stop doing stuff like that then.”</p><p> </p><p>...Finally, what he says makes my shoulders right at this moment instantly relax and it felt like a large burden was lifted off away.</p><p> </p><p> “G-Good. Now please treat me well from now on.”</p><p> </p><p>To that Miya-san does a large singular nod that was almost a like bow, and chuckles, “Yes, I will be good to ya. Let’s carry on with work now okay?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>I was brainstorming in quite a begrudging style when helping make all the orders. Subsequently, I'm still sure I did very well and listened to Miya-san’s instructions. It’s just onigiri, I should be able to do it fine. Mom taught me very finely back at home. Thus, every couple of minutes, while he was explaining some stuff to me, I was thinking about other stuff distantly.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>This guy can’t have a liking towards me...can he? It’s too fast don’t you think? </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>There is no such unlikely thing as love at first sight, rather psychological arousal instead. Therefore if he likes me, he must only be attracted to appearance right? So, it still could be possible. After all, Miya-san isn’t blind... Plus, I’m also his only staff member closest to his age, so I understand that he might be attracted to me in that aspect. Yet at the same time I also couldn’t seem to fully understand why, <em>me</em>. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When I was younger, in high-school I used to have family members that would always criticize on me based on my appearance, the aunties and older sisters in particular.</p><p> </p><p>I remember that they would usually ask about how much I eat and then warn me to be careful or else I’d gain lots of fat whilst comparing to how little <em>they </em>eat as if I truly care. Obviously I didn’t care if they ate like birds or not, do whatever! It doesn't affect me!</p><p> </p><p>In fact, what they did often do is talk about my general appearance not just weight. </p><p> </p><p>It would range from my height to my hair then to how I dress. Though the most important subject to them was still conclusively weight. Some aunties said that if I look bad, I won’t be able to find a husband while others said that if I do not<em> “act like a woman”</em> I will additionally, won't be able to find a husband. It's not like they said it in concern, more or less to just make fun of me!!</p><p> </p><p>In my opinion, no matter who it is whether that be family, friends or strangers, I think it’s rather rude to say that sort of stuff in <em><strong>that </strong></em>sort of way. To a young person that hasn't yet understood self-discovery, those words can influence them. If you are genuinely worried for an individual’s health and well-being you should at least approach the sensitive topic sensibly.</p><p> </p><p>I’m sure it’s because of those annoying aunties, I became significantly more insecure as a teenager, especially about my physique. And I had fears that one day during my future wedding, my future groom would lift up my veil slowly… Only to see a well-rounded, large pork bun instead of my face… It was like a recurring nightmare of mine for the oddest period<em> (shivers).</em></p><p> </p><p>So I’ll be honest, while recalling earlier from this morning where Miya-san said I was pretty cute, it made me feel really good about myself. Because if someone as handsome as him thinks I am attractive, then I shouldn’t worry about how I look.</p><p> </p><p>But whatever. The one thing that’s quite an important subject here, is my helplessness. And I don’t mean my inferiority, I mean my lack of emotions!</p><p> </p><p>Even if he does like me and even if he does think I’m cute, what can I do about it? It’s not like I feel something for him, considering how he left a morbid impression of himself from the past 48 hours… Well. Maybe if he didn’t do all of <em>that, </em>I would probably jump over the moon! But that’s not the case, his uneasy actions cancels out my ability to get flattered strikingly.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Currently, I was sitting on the chair we haven’t put up on the table yet and him sitting right opposite me. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Curious, I asked a query, “Why does my shift end later than the others?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because I want you to stay with me longer.” Miya-san blatantly replies with a shrug.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Not surprised, but wasn’t apprehending that reply nonetheless. </p><p> </p><p>Initially, I assumed the reason why I stayed behind with Miya-san whilst all the other co-workers had already left was because he once again wanted me to help him clean the place up before departure. But as you can see this place is spotless and tidy, so it’s because he just wants me to be with him longer.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>I sigh shakily, looking off to the side a bit in hopes I don’t turn beetroot red, , “A-Ah, you see, I have a bus… I don’t want to miss it.”</p><p> </p><p>He leans forward a bit more slightly with his arm as support, “I’m pretty sure buses don’t come at this time during the weekends… I can drop ya off for sure though.”</p><p> </p><p>No, I won’t believe that, he’s just saying that so I can get in his car. I shook my head vigorously, “I’m pretty sure there will be one! But you gotta let me leave.”</p><p> </p><p>“Haha! You’re quite a persistent one aren't ya (L/N)? You've been working here for two shifts only and you’re already asking me to leave asking me so informally?” </p><p> </p><p>Quickly I cleaned my throat and switched formality at his observation, “...Ah apologies, no it’s not like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’m telling ya (L/N), bus ain’t gonna be there. So I should really drop you off instead.” He insists, "It's dark too."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Shift lasted quite late today too, same as yesterday. It was 8PM or so when I last looked at the clock, but I’m sure it’s now quarter past – longingly, I want to go home.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Dropping me off won't be necessary.” I replied,  “I would like your permission to leave if we are finished with everything. Your shop has been closed for an hour already.”</p><p> </p><p>He laughs quietly, “Okay then, I’ll catch ya later (L/N). Oh, and tell the bus driver I said hi.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Why on earth? I’m not going to do that.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Okay,” I bow politely and stand up from my seat, “I’ll see you on Friday Miya-san.”</p><p> </p><p>To that, he smiles lazily with his chin still resting on his arm. With his other arm he waves at me and I wave back.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I don’t know why I had that enraging confidence to find a way to get on the bus; I believe it’s probably because he’s the way he is and I want to be a better human than him. In other words, I unconsciously turned competitive and wanted to prove him wrong.</p><p> </p><p>But right now, the emotion I had was immaculately deadpanning. I never been smacked against a wall face-first before, but I bet it would feel like this.</p><p> </p><p>Turns out he knew what he was talking about. That's what I get for doubting a man who has been working in this area for years.</p><p> </p><p>Subsequently, Miya-san was correct…  It seemed I had walked and waited for the bus for a good fifteen minutes, only to get a random lady come up to me to let me know that the bus stop is closed. In addition, I didn’t want to spend extra money for a taxi either when I have already purchased a bus ticket and when I called Akko to pick me up the call went straight to voicemail too. The world actually cackles at my misfortunes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I spent around another ten minutes or so idling around the empty bus station. At one point, I stood under the lamppost to hit my head against it in frustration.</p><p> </p><p>That’s when I unwillingly turned my phone on and clicked on my boss’s contact number, my final resort.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It took a couple of seconds for it to ring but Miya-san eventually picked it up. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Hello (L/N), what is it?” He said from his side, it sounded like he was still in the shop.</p><p> </p><p>“I… Can you help me out if that’s okay?” </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Hmm...?</em> With what?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>I went silent, thinking about how to phrase my upcoming sentence. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Uh. Am I allowed to… Ask for a lift home from Miya-san?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Immediately after, my humiliation was thumping in my chest non-stop as I heard him laugh. And he laughed joyously for quite a long time.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I did tell ya didn’t I?” He says between his fits of giggles. </p><p> </p><p>My eyebrow twitches, “...Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ya chose not to believe me? And fate gives a punishment to the silly girl!” </p><p> </p><p>I made a scornful look that he couldn’t see and switched the topic, “Miya-san it’s cold please hurry!!”</p><p> </p><p>“You asked me so nicely, I’ll drive as fast as I can haha!”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>We ended the call and I stared at my lightened phone screen for a moment. I realized only now, the grudge I was supposed to hold for him, dissipated rapidly today.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Long time no see! Not dead just yet haha, just quite busy!! To make up for it I wrote a long chapter today, hope you look forward to the next updates :))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so tired, I couldn't be asked to proof-read haha!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When waking up the next morning, I let out a loud and tired sob. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It's Monday. I hate it. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I was going to have classes in the afternoon, but last night I had planned to come in early to finish off some final bits of work in the library. It's actually due tomorrow, so I <em>could</em> do it tomorrow, but I know I won't. That's why I have to do it today or never.</p><p> </p><p>Even with that in mind, I yet slackly pressed the snooze button on my phone and my head flopped back on the pillow.</p><p> </p><p>The 6:30 AM sunshine was shining more than was needed, but me turning away from it gave me inner-peace to help me doze off easier. And for a moment, I closed my eyes again and managed to slip back into sleep as well as drifting into a train of random thoughts floating elsewhere.</p><p> </p><p>I don't know why the first image that came to my head was Miya-san’s face. But in that dozy slumber, I let myself see his smile distantly, hear his laugh distantly and even smell his scent distantly too. I didn’t reject it either bizarrely. Rather, I let it carry on at its gradual and leisurable pace… So not too soon, without even realizing, I began to visualize scenarios about what he’ll be doing today and whom he’d be working with without me by his side… </p><p> </p><p>However, It was the urgent shrill of my alarm that smacked me awake back into reality. And all those thoughts were long forgotten to the back, with my mind only fixed on begrudgingly getting ready.</p><p> </p><p>I got off the bed, brushed my teeth, washed up, and fixed myself to look a bit more presentable before changing into the clothes for the day. Just after grabbing a jacket and my bag, I walked out of my room to see Akko sitting at our dining table. She was there scrolling through her phone and had a cup of coffee on one hand.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Akko,” I called out, announcing my arrival.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” </p><p> </p><p>“Do you have a day off or something?” I asked, checking the clock on our wall.</p><p> </p><p>She nods listlessly in reply, “Mhm.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I thought she looked incredibly dismal (it’s a normal occurrence) so I wanted to hoist up her serotonin by hugging her with all my love from the back. Just a joke of mine, but I felt her not physically react. Perhaps she's pretending to hate it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Is my personal housewife going to make me dinner tonight haha?” I attempted to taunt. </p><p> </p><p>"What the hell." Akiko clicks her tongue at me, even still fully attentive to her phone screen, “Don’t annoy me in the morning. Go now before I throw this drink at you."</p><p> </p><p>You see, this girl is no fun. I lifted my head to look at her, but she didn't look back, "Hng, Akko. How can you be so rude! You're always grouchy in the morning." </p><p> </p><p>"Anyone would be grouchy if they had to live with you."</p><p> </p><p><br/>
I thought about my parents, then frowned and let go of her with an empty feeling in my arms. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Okay be like that. I'll see you later. <strong>Bye.</strong>" I said with a petty tone and scurried off to the front and put my shoes on.</p><p> </p><p>“(Y/N). What about your breakfast?” She said loud enough for me to hear as I grabbed the front door handle.</p><p> </p><p>I rushed out but poked my head back in our home to reply, “I’ll buy something on the way, it’s okay!” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>She gave me a thumbs-up signal as her response and that would be the last time I'd see her until later. </p><p> </p><p>I walked down the stairs quickly – and since I live at the bottom of the two-story apartment, I was greeted with the outdoors straight away. </p><p> </p><p>It was pretty bright out. But the temperature felt as if it was going to snow at any moment, though it would be too early in this season for that. Seemingly every time I exhaled, I saw miniature clouds puff out of my mouth – instantly from this, you could tell that Autumn is in the air. And on top of that, there was light frost on the grass and the trees were almost bare naked via seen by the branches.</p><p> </p><p>I hate waking up early, but I enjoyed viewing this. It’s truly such a nice setting to walk out to, especially when it’s early. And so I thought the morning was considerably nice so far. Not just because I stepped out and had a whiff of some fresh air, but the whole vibe in general.</p><p> </p><p>After all, yesterday was a lot to reminisce about.</p><p> </p><p>Every event bouncing in my head, the flame starting from that singular rude customer. The next eventful thing that happened was Miya-san’s '<em>special payment method'</em>, then me getting angry and venting, then suddenly me having no other choice but to ask him to drop me off home since there were no buses late on a Sunday night. What is the world trying to tell me here I wonder? That I am lucky or unlucky?</p><p> </p><p>I was humiliated. Most of all, I was confused due to all the misleading words, expressions, and actions he gave. It almost felt manipulative at the time. Hence why being by myself in the morning brought me away from that epiphany.</p><p> </p><p>I didn’t have to go through any of those obstacles until the upcoming Friday. I’m just going to class today, then I’m going to go home. That’s it. That’s my plan. Except I wanted to quickly go grab something to eat, or else I’d have difficulty trying to study in the library. </p><p> </p><p>I went to an area of town around a fifteen-minute trek from home, relishing the tranquility of the morning – the Autumn atmosphere making my lungs feel really good too. And not too soon, I stood in front of a local 24-hour FamilyMart I’d always stop by when I have time.</p><p> </p><p>I wanted to buy something to eat on my way and contemplated whether to possibly get something for lunch later too. So the first thing I did was try and push the doors open, which oddly... didn’t work. Then I tried to pull it open, oddly that didn’t work either. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What?</em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“This door? It can’t see me?” I muttered to myself.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The breeze was cold, though I was still able to feel the sunlight’s warmth on my back. However, I also turned cold after a couple of seconds.</p><p> </p><p>Underneath my feet, I saw a growing shadow that blocked the sun and before I knew it, I didn’t feel that warmth any longer.</p><p> </p><p>From behind, there was the rustle of plastic bags and tinkering of metal... Once I felt the presence stand directly a meter away from me, I didn't dare to guess who it could be, I’m too problematic to guess.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I’m sure you’re smart enough to know that it’s closed.” They said.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>I froze. </p><p> </p><p>I really hope that deep voice is Akko.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“There’s another konbini open across the street. You can go to that one instead of trying to pry open an automatic door.” </p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Ah. That same voice. Same teasing tone. Definitely not Akko.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“...”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I unwillingly turned around only to see the famous Mr. Handsome holding four shopping bags impressively in one hand and his car keys in the other. <em>Of course.</em></p><p> </p><p>I struggled to stand upright but was hunched a little with my hands slightly raised to my chest on reflex. Then I tried to think why on earth he was now in front of me and why it felt like I had seen him everywhere 24/7 for the past 100 years of my life.</p><p> </p><p>But Miya-san in contrast, he casually watched me. He observed me with a neutral and amused expression plastered on his face. The only thing different about him was that there was no intent in his eyes as like yesterday.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>…</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He chuckles and inclines his head somewhat to the right making him look like a pup, “Are ya dreaming? Still asleep? Say something if you’re gonna stare at me like that or I'll go shy.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>I analyzed my body language and blinked hard, fixing my posture like a normal person. My heart was beating quite fast since he had suddenly shocked me – other than that, Miya-san was… no… Miya-san <em>seemed </em>well despite last night.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Very nervously, I started blubbering after a pause of contemplation, “...U-Uh. I–I was actually going to buy breakfast.” </p><p> </p><p>“In a closed shop? Really?”</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Glancing back, my soul withered at that realization that it was indeed closed. And reluctantly, I looked at his face again. I was so anxious. Why hasn't his painful smile wiped off his face yet?</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>“It looked like you were going to break if anything (L/N).” </p><p> </p><p>“Uh... N-No, I was just confused! Because it’s not open even though it’s a 24-hour shop.” I replied in haste, “I thought the doors were just not detecting me.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s obviously closed though.” He grins, letting out a breathless laugh. Very charming laugh...</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Oh. Now that I think about it, there were no lights that were turned on in the store. So with that coming into my realization, certainly, to my embarrassment, it was closed.</p><p> </p><p>I’m usually quite witty. But my brain must still be in bed this Monday morning.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Oh, Miya-san do you not have work?” I asked, desperate to change the subject, “Doesn’t shift usually start at eight?”</p><p> </p><p>“I do have work. But it starts at ten on Mondays.” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It’s 7:40 AM right now. So he’s working in around two hours and a bit then.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He tilts his head slightly to the left this time, looking off in the distance, and sighs, “Hahh, I went to go buy some fresh ingredients for today that's why I'm here if that's what you're wondering.”</p><p> </p><p>“A-Ah I see...”</p><p> </p><p>“And what about you? Are ya up early for morning classes?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>I shook my head and looked down at my shoes, still feeling the after-effects of shell-shock from his abrupt appearance, “I have afternoon classes today, not morning.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm? Then why are ya up so early?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, I want to finish the last pieces of work for tomorrow so I can get it out the way and relax.”</p><p> </p><p>Miya-san smiles faintly, it was practically a tease, “Is that so?” He said.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah..."</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>My eyes risked a quick look at him once more. His hair was disheveled in a messy way and he was wearing his casual clothes; no black cap, no black T-shirt. Instead, it was a large denim jacket, gray hoodie, winter scarf, black jeans, overall just too suitable.</p><p> </p><p>Obviously, it appeared like he wasn’t dressed to impress. But Miya-san managed to pull it off effortlessly and looked so attractive to the point I thought that his handsome-ness wasn’t a blessing, rather a curse. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Haha… Well…” I quietly trailed away, “...It was very nice seeing you this morning, Miya-san. I’ll see you at work on Friday.”</p><p> </p><p>I acted rashly by turning around to leave. I even started eyeing whatever shop I could see open, anywhere I could escape in order to avoid any more interactions with him, but to my misfortune, it didn't happen. </p><p> </p><p>Miya-san verbally stopped me right before I hardly managed to take two steps. And I held my breath in apprehension, hearing how he spoke searchingly, which was the best way I could describe it.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Wait." He called out, "I’m sure ya have some time to talk a little more at least (L/N). I don’t understand what’s the rush, especially since you're class is in the afternoon.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>There's so much turmoil going inside of me. Do I carry on walking, or do I stop and listen to him?</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He said that he wants to talk to me. And I feel really stupid for no reason in particular.</p><p> </p><p>I thought back about what happened yesterday for approximately the millionth time from the past 24 hours. And I vividly remembered that I told him to treat me better, to not touch me anymore, he was okay with it, he must keep to his word. All my confirmation from Miya-san quite frankly didn’t remove the fact that I still lost my trust in him and the pride in myself.</p><p> </p><p>I thought that after I told him what he shouldn’t do to me that would be it. All my issues, everything would be finished. But he was the man that dropped me home last night after laughing at my carelessness. And I hated reminding myself how that car ride was so awkward for me. <em>Horribly </em>awkward as we didn’t speak much. Only a couple of chit-chats to make it less silent. I remembered him being unbothered at the time as he had that smile I'm way too used to, whilst I was tempted to cry as I felt like I was going to go bald from the stress.</p><p> </p><p>I simply couldn’t understand how he was talking to me now like nothing happened and like he couldn’t feel that awkward tension from my demeanor. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe he’s the type to pretend to not care for confrontation, maybe he is planning something else, or maybe he simply... Just wasn’t upset... Well, whatever the answer was, I was exhausted with all these thoughts nevertheless.</p><p> </p><p>Thus, the one thing that’s in my brain to make me feel stronger is the following: <strong>get over it</strong>. </p><p> </p><p>Get over him, don’t be such a wuss. He's just a man that looks good, he can't do anything. You can protect yourself if you know all this. The quicker I get over this mess between me and him, the less I’ll suffer in the future.</p><p> </p><p>So I turned back with my might and sharply gazed him in the eyes with a light furrowed expression. I think it made me look worried although I really wasn’t. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“...How long for?” I huffed out in vex.</p><p> </p><p>He raised an eyebrow, “How… <em>Long?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“How long do you want to talk for before we both leave for work?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The expression on his was stoic at first. However, that soon changed once that devastatingly whimsical smirk paints over his lips. And I held my breath once more, awaiting Miya-san’s reply. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Thirty minutes is more than enough for me.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Half an hour, okay. That’s fine. I can do a bit of judo too if anything happens.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Alright.” I nodded, walking past him.</p><p> </p><p>“(L/N)? Where are you going?”</p><p> </p><p>I didn't turn back to show that I can be egotistical, “We should go get coffee at least.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>--</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Ultimately, we didn’t go to a cafe or anything. We just grabbed coffee from a Konbini store and sat on the bench that was nearby. And I was surprised when me and Miya-san sat down since he sat much further than I expected. For instance, if I pushed him he would fall on the damp concrete – that's how far he sat on the bench. </p><p> </p><p>Once I calmed my agitated spirit down by taking a sip of my drink, he initiated a new conversation.</p><p> </p><p>"..."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“So. You’re going to the library later?” He started, "To study?"</p><p> </p><p>“To study.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm? To study huh?”</p><p> </p><p>I nodded, “Why?”</p><p> </p><p>Miya-san scrunches his nose and squints at the sky to think of a reply, “No reason. It’s good that you’re at university and studying hard. I never did anything like studying in the library.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>To be completely honest, I don’t usually do something like this either. But I wanted to do it as everyone other than me seems to do it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He leans back on the bench where his whole body loosened, “Y'see, I was never good at school. I always got low grades and was excited to leave all that behind.” Miya-san turns his head in my direction and I briefly glimpsed back at him, “I went to college with the sole purpose that I could have enough smartness to open up my own place.” He says.</p><p> </p><p>Curious, I asked, “Did you hate school then…?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s not like that. I didn’t hate high-school or anything, nor did I hate college. I enjoyed it very much, I met all my close friends there. I just don’t like studying.” He laughs at himself as if he was telling me a funny memory, “How shocked would ya feel knowing that I was in the lowest class for everything?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Very shocked...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A man who’s quite handsome also works hard with his business, talks like he knows everything, looks like he’s perfect at everything… He was actually really poor in his studies? Ah, is this what you call gap moe?!</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“(L/N).”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes sir?”</p><p> </p><p> “Why don’t ya study back in the shop instead of the library? You might like it better over there.”</p><p> </p><p>Well. As much as the library brings harmony to sensible people who want to work, I have to admit that when I do occasionally pop in there, I end up on my phone (and get no work done whatsoever). Even with the suggestion Miya-san gave, a part of me wanted to say no and reject it due to some problems I knew would arise there. </p><p> </p><p>But my judgment was morphing. The more thought was put into it, the more tempting it became… Because of my curiosity and a strange urge to try something new. And in all fairness, if it truly is a place that I could concentrate in, then it really wouldn't be such an awful idea... would it?</p><p> </p><p>Yet, a part of me still turned sheepish and doubtful nonetheless, “I’m not sure. I work better in a quiet environment.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mondays aren’t busy for us so it’ll be quieter, that’s why it starts later too.” He explains, “Who knows what could happen? I might even be able to help ya with some stuff I barely remember haha.”</p><p> </p><p>I couldn’t help but smile light-heartedly at that joke, “I can’t. I know I won’t be able to concentrate.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Hm...?</em> And why not?”</p><p> </p><p>Without thinking, I blurted words out like a moron, “Because you’re there.” </p><p> </p><p>"..."</p><p> </p><p>The world stopped spinning. My whole circulatory system halted at the realization of my terrible choice of words. And I saw my long-dead ancestors walk across the road too.</p><p> </p><p>I frantically whipped my head to Miya-san in panic, “Ah! I mean, I’m n-not sure that I can work with my boss always looking at me weird! Because it makes me feel nervous to be around you!”</p><p> </p><p><strong>No. </strong>I worded it wrong and made him sound more perverted than intended. I had to take another split second to re-think and blabber moronically again.</p><p> </p><p>“I– uh! I mean that when you look at me I feel like I won’t be able to concentrate! Which isn’t good since you're also handsome. A-And what I’m trying to say is that it feels really strange when I look at you too! Argh, you know what? Ignore what I said actually, my words are no use at a time like this–”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Wait. I can't remember... Did I call him handsome out loud just now? </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Miya-san stared at me, but with an expression I had never seen him do before.</p><p> </p><p>He looked considerably startled with his lips parted in the most moderate of stun... Then, I went completely mute when I saw how his cheeks were dusted with a light shade of pink.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He’s… Blushing… <em>I can’t believe it… </em></p><p> </p><p>So this man......... Can get embarrassed too?!!?!</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>I tried not to make my gulp obvious when I studied his features longer, “Why... Why are you blushing?”</p><p> </p><p>He looks away concisely and clears his throat. As soon as his posture has returned to normal, he faces forwards, away from meeting my confused eyes. “It’s cold that’s why.” He responded with an unintentional pout.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah? I understand.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>There was an ugly pause for a good chunk of time before he broke it.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“If ya don’t want to study over the shop, you don’t have to.” He says, “But... Let me drop you off at the library at least.”</p><p> </p><p>“...”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>This really wasn't good.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>I can’t remember the last time I was bluffing myself as blatantly as this.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I have classes in the afternoon, that's why I should have rejected another one of his offers again. I also wanted to be free from the Miya-san shenanigans today. I wanted to have peace before I come back to Friday for my third shift.</p><p> </p><p>But... How come I stood up and said nodded quietly as an answer? Is it because I didn't want to pay for my bus ticket? It must be.</p><p> </p><p>For some reason, we started walking side by side to the place wherever he parked his car. And there was a fish swimming in the pit of my stomach after I saw him act more human than usual out of work. I found it so weird to see. But I don't know why I found it utterly fascinating to witness and utterly admirable of him...</p><p> </p><p>Miya-san actually acts like a human, rather than someone that plays with puppets. Can you believe that? It's just shocking.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Miya-san opened his car door as I went to the opposite and opened my side too. Once we both sat inside, he didn't turn the engine on straight away. Instead, he faced my direction.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>......</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Feels like a regular occurrence huh?" He says in an optimistic tone.</p><p>"...What does?"</p><p>"You, sitting on the seat next to me in my car. Been happening a lot recently."</p><p> </p><p>I see the corner of his eyes squint as he smirks at me and the clattering in my chest begins its orchestra like how it normally does.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah yes, it seems so..." I scratch the back of my head sheepishly, " You've been driving me around for the past three days, haven't you? I'm sorry if it bothers you Miya-san."</p><p>"It wouldn't ever bother me. I enjoy driving ya around if anything."</p><p>"O-Oh, I see..."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was currently 8:05 AM, my class starts at 3 PM, his work starts later at 10 – therefore the time we both had remaining was fairly significant.</p><p>It's just how I can't help myself but begin to wonder a little what he might be planning this time, especially knowing what he can be like... Not that I'm apprehending it.</p><p>However, I've gotten to understand Miya-san for approximately 72 hours now, so there is a chance that he still might attempt to make a move on me. Of course, if he does do that, that would be bad for not only myself but also for him, since I'd actually punch him with zero hesitation – there will be no advantages.</p><p>But, despite me envisioning what his next ideas will be, for some reason, it was quite easy to forget about after taking a moment.</p><p>I felt more normal now that I've been around him for some time during the morning. And he hasn't done anything bad either.</p><p>I know, it's weird. I can't express it. All I know is that I just about have enough confidence somewhere in my gut that says he won't act in ways that can impact me.</p><p> </p><p>I mean, for sure this <em>has </em>to be because of yesterday.</p><p> </p><p>Because ever since that agreement, he truly has been sensible and hasn't asked anything uncanny nor has he come into physical contact with me. That's why I hope to see this consistency stay this way to have less to worry about. And also, I hope to see him change and treat me much better as my shifts increase.</p><p>Quite frankly, it was like I managed to tame a wild fox...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Eventually, Miya-san inserted his car keys in the engine after fixing his own seat belt on and I heard the car start. Although he doesn't drive just yet, he turned to speak to me again whilst I was in the middle of trying to fix my own seatbelt.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"(L/N)." He speaks.</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Do you have a boyfriend?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The seat belt I was holding was let go of on reflex — and it made a swift zip sound as my face instantly flushed warm.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Forget what I mentally explained recently! I must've thought positively of him too quickly. What did I think to myself earlier? That he hasn't said anything weird to me? No. Scrap that, he said something weird just now.</p><p>Miya-san caught me off-guard and tricked me. I can't look at him, if I do, he'll see my blush. I needed to relax. But the clatter in my chest was by now a full-blown concert. Not a good start. I'm certain he could have even heard it since the inside of the car was quiet enough too.</p><p>I had to find a way to calm down before I implode. Breath in (Y/N), breathe out (Y/N). Repeat. Breathe in–</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Can I invite ya out if you're free?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD.</p><p>Calm down, you don't have to accept it. It's okay.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"(L/N)?"</p><p>"Eh–? H-Huh– what? Why are you asking this so suddenly?!" I raised my voice a bit in panic whilst frantically turning away to grab the seat belt again.</p><p>"Just curious." He shrugs, reversing the car out of the parking space.</p><p>"..."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I definitely spoke too soon earlier. Maybe he really won't change. Not after an embarrassing question like that!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Uh..." My mouth opens to dispute. The only problem was that it goes dry with silence.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, I am well aware that Miya-san has taken a liking towards me in such a short time frame, but I think he's going too fast. And one mustn't ever rush when it comes to this sort of stuff. But this man is really, <em>really </em>impatient with me.</p><p> </p><p>I stealthily glanced at Miya-san. He caught me in the act, glanced back with a raised brow, and spoke again calmly, "Well? (L/N)?"</p><p> </p><p>Furrowing my own brows, I stared at him as if he was some erratic fool. He notices that too and just gives an innocent expression.</p><p> </p><p>"...No. I don't I don't have a boyfriend," I confessed slowly.</p><p>Miya-san's face lit up in glee straightaway, "Heh? Really?"</p><p>I had to pause to brood, "Yeah... Really."</p><p>"I'm surprised by that." He said, shifting his head to face the front properly, "After all. You're one-of-a-kind — so I would have expected someone to have grabbed ya off the shelf already."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Huh...</p><p>What is this feeling?</p><p>Now I feel even more flustered. But this time I was rather flattered over his words...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ah,<em> one-of-a-kind?</em> No, no, no... that can't be." I modestly denied, "I was never really popular back then – so I'm surprised you even think that. I had some friends too, but never a huge amount..."</p><p> </p><p>He started backing out of the parking lot.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm, then have ya ever tried finding someone?"</p><p>"F-Finding... someone?"</p><p>"Y'know. Someone who you'd meet every day? Spend a lot of time with? Though... you're still a kinda young. I wouldn't expect ya to have tremendous experience in this kind of stuff. Unless I'm wrong, of course."</p><p>I shook my head, "No. You're very much right. It's true that I really don't have any experience. <em>Well</em>, not any memorable ones. Barely even past one if I have to be honest."</p><p>He gently laughs which raises the earlier tight atmosphere, "I see, I see. Then... What was it like, if I can ask?"</p><p>All of a sudden, I felt shy but explained to him at a brief level anyways, "Ah. I've dated this person once before. But even that ended poorly since that person and me we're high-schoolers at the time. And we didn't date long either... which I was uhhh... quite disappointing haha..."</p><p>"Ahh." Miya-san's voice went sympathetic and I quickly acted upon it.</p><p>"Oh, I'm long over it though!" I reassured him.</p><p> </p><p>He takes a second and taps on the steering wheel, focusing his eyes completely on the road. And still manages to talk to me without any struggle somehow, doing so with confidence.</p><p> </p><p>"(L/N)," He says," So what you're telling me is that you're still single?"</p><p> </p><p>Obviously.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah." I peeped out in a quiet voice.</p><p>"Aha, that means I can take ya out for a drink this Friday?" He laughs.</p><p> </p><p>This guy...</p><p> </p><p>I hesitated, "But I have a shift don't I...? Plus, I'm not sure since I might be busy due to workload."</p><p>"Oh? Yeah I guess that's true, but y'know, we'll see. And don't be surprised if I keep pestering ya about it either."</p><p>"Why would I be surprised? I won't be surprised." I asked defensively.</p><p>He does a half scoff, half sigh, "You sure? Every time I ask ya something, you sometimes go red, then you go defensive, then ya look down."</p><p> </p><p>Him saying that suggests that he notices me too much or that I am not discreet enough.</p><p> </p><p>I accidentally looked down at my hands on my lap, "No that's not true..."</p><p>"You did it again. See?"</p><p>"Ahh whatever, whatever! Shouldn't you get to work now? We should go now. Take me to the shop already."</p><p>"Aha?" Miya-san chirps.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Confused at his perky reaction, I flicked my eyes to look at him again. He was still concentrating on driving. However, that same destructive smile was sketched on his lips. That was the only difference.</p><p>My tummy felt funny, as if a jump scare was about to happen when we stopped at a red light.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And Miya-san finally flicked his eyes back at me too, "(L/N). If ya wanted to come back to the shop with me so badly, why didn't ya just say so earlier?" He kidded.</p><p> </p><p>No! Actually! I meant to say the library, not your shop!</p><p> </p><p>I opened my mouth to protest, then closed it again when rapidly realizing I can't protest against something I said with confidence.</p><p> </p><p>"Miya-san wait I meant that—"</p><p>"Let's just go back to my shop together then, okay?" He quickly says.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>My mental sigh was very long. And this situation reminded me of something from the past.</p><p>There was this lesson that my parents constantly lectured me when I was younger, which is always to think before speaking or else I'd have to face the consequences. In this case, I did not do that and blurted words out blindly to avoid embarrassment only to get ironically embarrassed as the outcome. So with that jogged back in my memory, I understood that I can't do anything to prevent the consequence. And I can only accept it instead.</p><p> </p><p>Subsequently, I focused back out at my side of the rearview mirror and slouched slightly, "...Do whatever." I said.</p><p>"Oh yay." He chirps again, "Let's go then."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As soon as we arrived at Miya-san's shop, we got out of the car. I was the one who opened the vehicle's door first, but he handed me the keys before I left.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I'm gonna go to the back and sort out the supplies, you open the front door is that okay?" He asks.</p><p>I groan internally but nod at him, "Yeah, I'll do that."</p><p> </p><p>He smiles at my confirmation and we parted ways right after.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When I walked to the front of the shop I was stupidly shocked that it was already unlocked as it was opened a little.</p><p>At first, I assumed that Miya-san did it for me, but then that would be impossible since he's out sorting things at the back. So I then had another mini-theorizing session and thought that he might forget to lock it up last night. However... I also doubted that since he's not careless to even attempt something like that.</p><p>I brushed it off. I momentarily ignored the uneasy thoughts and was about to push the door open. But the beeping alarms in my internal organs went off again when I could see through the doors someone near the countertops by the registers. And it was someone I couldn't recognize.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Theory  1:</em>
  </strong>
  <em> Is that a co-worker?</em>
</p><p>No, it wasn't. They're not wearing their uniform.</p><p> </p><p>I suddenly gasped and put my hand on my mouth to cover the sound.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Theory 2: </strong>
  <em>A thief.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Well, it's there!! Definitely a thief then!! What's he doing here? Since he's near the registers, it looks like he was going to steal money. Argh, what do even I do?! What <em>should </em>I do?! Should I go get Miya-san?!</p><p>Yes. I was going to sprint back to where me and Miya-san separated until I remembered that he would be in the kitchen unpacking the supplies from earlier. Therefore he must be in danger!!!!</p><p> </p><p>Looking around my surroundings frantically I tried to find something I could use as a weapon but wasn't able to see anything that was good enough or strong enough. Therefore the best option for me was to take my bag off and turn it into a makeshift mace.</p><p>My bag is reasonably heavy because of my folders and books, so if I hit the thief hard enough I can call the police when he passes out.</p><p>So very bravely, I practiced my breathing by inhaling a big breath and exhaling and inhaling again.</p><p>Then I forcefully slammed the door open and ran up to him with my bag swinging circles in the air.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He whipped around, startled. "HUH?! Who are you?! What are you doing? GAH, HOLD ON—" He exclaims whilst I charge up to him.</p><p>I shrieked and started beating him up with my bag relentlessly, "Leave! Leave! How did you get into this shop?! Stealing is bad, if you need money go ask your parents!!"</p><p>He began screaming fire too, and was using his hands to protect wherever I decide to palpitate, "Ow, ow that hurts! Wh— Who are you?! And what are you talking about, little girl?!"</p><p>"I don't share personal information with strangers! And I'm talking about YOU!!!"</p><p>"Oi! 'Samu help me out here!!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I kept hitting him with my bag until I got mentally electrocuted.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Eh? Samu...?" I trailed with my bag still half-raised in the air.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The thief looks at me with the same bewilderment in his expression as I had and carefully lowers his hands. I then take a better look with a scrunched up face... and the bag that I was holding, soon drops on the floor in astonishment.</p><p> </p><p>I couldn't believe it.</p><p> </p><p>The same eyes, the same nose, the same face shape, and height. His appearance was the <em>exact </em>same as Miya-san's. The only thing different was the hairstyle and color. He had bright blonde hair and had a slightly larger body build. But other than that, he looked absolutely identical to him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Miya... Miya-san...?"</p><p>The blondie tilts his head in perplexity, "Y-Yes?"</p><p>"Not you for goodness sake!!" I roared and he flinched at the burst of volume, "You're not Miya-san!! I won't believe it!!"</p><p>"I am Miya! Little girl, are ya crazy?!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>All of a sudden I felt weak in my legs and had to immediately crouch down on the floor. I put my head on my knees and started crying aloud in distress.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ahhhh... I'm going crazy ahhhh!! I see his face everywhere nowadays! In my head, then in my sleep, in the morning, from behind, AND NOW, on other people's faces too! I really am going insane! I just want to be healthy and live a long life, but because of this hallucination I probably have to go visit the psychiatrist!"</p><p>"Little girl are you okay? Do you feel sick? By the way, I always have had this face." The blondie adds.</p><p> </p><p>I choked a cry even louder when hearing that even though he sounded like he asked out of genuine concern.</p><p> </p><p>"Eh?! Atsumu!" I heard a familiar voice in the distance which gradually got closer, "What'd ya do?!"</p><p>"<em>Me? </em>What did<em> I </em>do? This random girl teleported into your place and started physically abusing me!"</p><p>"As if she'd do something like that! Why is she crying?!"</p><p>The lookalike gasps in disbelief, "Don't tell me ya think <em>I </em>made her cry?! She cried because she claimed to be seeing faces everywhere or something!"</p><p>Miya-san, perplexed: "Wh... What?!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They were arguing in the background and I only stopped sulking after a solid half-minute or so to listen to them.</p><p>I lifted my face off my knees solemnly with my miserable eyes and gawked up the two with a pout that was really difficult to straighten.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Who are you guys even?!" I bellowed in frustration.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Miya-san appeared notably surprised as soon as he saw my face and hurriedly went down to aid me back up. He then holds me by the arms to keep me standing upright.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"(L/N), did he scare ya? This is Atsumu, if you're confused."</p><p>"A-Atsumu?" I squeaked as I staggered back up with his aid, "Wh— Why does he look so much like you?!"</p><p>Blondie crosses his arms with pride, "Because I'm his twin brother."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Am I going hypo? My head was spinning, I started seeing the planets of a faraway galaxy. Iron deficiency?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"<em>Twin?</em>" I repeated in a high-pitch tone.</p><p> </p><p>They nod in perfect unison, exactly like how <em>twins</em> are stereotypically represented on television.</p><p> </p><p>Twins? What? So twins actually exist in this world? You're telling me that these two handsome men in front of me are <em>twins</em>?</p><p>These two men have the same face and DNA?! They're<em> twins?!?!</em></p><p> </p><p>Wow... </p><p> </p><p>Seems very unfair in my opinion. I think the universe has given these brothers too much fortune to their faces alone and I'm turning rather jealous about it.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh wait. Little girl, here ya go." Atsumu takes tissues out of his pockets and thoughtfully gives it to me.</p><p> </p><p>I thank him in appreciation and wipe my confused tears, which wasn't a lot anyway.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, I didn't even realize I was crying like that." I said earnestly, "I must have made a fuss and looked very silly."</p><p>"Was there a reason you cried?" Osamu asks, gesturing to me to sit down on the seats by the counter table.</p><p>I sat down, then shortly sighed out, feeling the fluster from that fuss rise to my ears and cheeks, "I think it's just because I was scared... I thought your brother was a thief."</p><p>The twin pulled a face that resembled offensiveness, "Huh?! A <em>thief?!</em> That's very rude of ya!"</p><p> </p><p>It was the blonde hair. He looks like a delinquent.</p><p> </p><p>"N-No I really do apologize! But it's only because I saw you in the shop before I managed to unlock the front by myself, so my first instinct was that something wrong happened..."</p><p>"Well, ya shouldn't ever judge someone too fast without any context y'know." He scolds me pretentiously, "Sometimes it's better to just relax a little and think in a way that's not so pessimistic or else ya might get stressed out too quick!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Huh... Is this Atsumu guy an intellect perhaps?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Blonde Miya continues brooding, "Not only that, but ya also started hitting me like a punching bag. You can't hit strangers like that. Is that not common sense?"</p><p> </p><p>Okay. I need to admit, I do feel really bad about that. And I have no good excuses to go against it, so his anger towards me is something I deserve.</p><p>Before I had the chance to sincerely apologize better, Miya-san takes a step closer to his brother and smacks his back harshly.</p><p> </p><p>"You can't just scold (L/N) after ya just met her! You're a shameless dumbass!"</p><p>His brother makes a sound of agony from the assault, "Ah! Why'd ya hit me too?! And she really was attacking me earlier! I should at least have a say in something!"</p><p>"Just shut it you!"</p><p>"Miya-san." I call out.</p><p>"Yeah?" they both said.</p><p>My boss clicks his tongue at his brother in annoyance, "She means <em>me</em> ya idiot."</p><p>"How d'ya even know?! We're both Miya-san!!"</p><p>Miya-san disregards him and glances back in thought, "Ah y'know what? You can just call me Osamu if it gets confusing when my brother is here. I'm actually more used to my given name anyway."</p><p>"Then... Osamu-san? Oh, that feels weird. God, is this really okay? You're older than me too so I'm not sure if I should be doing this." My tongue felt jittery after saying his name.</p><p>He shakes his head, "I'm completely okay with it."</p><p>"Little girl, you can call me Atsumu by the way." Blondie joins in.</p><p>"Why are ya even here Atsumu? Go away."</p><p>"No! What's wrong with it? Can't I see my own brother and family? Osamu I missed ya!"</p><p>"Disgusting. Go away."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I had to smile to myself over all the unexpected puzzlement that has happened so far. Although the morning was eventful, these two brothers are ridiculously entertaining to see bicker and made me feel warmer too. It was like I got to see a new side of my boss which isn't that flirty and persistent guy, but rather more carefree and... <em>Childish</em>. Either that or I get entertained too easily haha.</p><p>Conclusively, I knew there was no point in me doing my work here. Because I'll get distracted for sure.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Osamu, "Weren't ya gonna tell me something (L/N)?"</p><p>"Yeah." I nodded.</p><p>"What was it?"</p><p>"Do you have a spare apron? I think it's better for me to finish off my work at home, so... I'll just help you in the time being."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Osamu's plain expression changes after a couple of seconds into a pleased smile too. But then his brother interrupts his gaze by snapping his fingers at him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Samu? Are you asleep or somethin'?!"  Atsumu asked, "Why are you looking at her like that? It's creepy."</p><p> </p><p>He instantly furrows his eyebrows at his brother and gives him a look like he wanted to beat him up or something, then turns back to me with the same previous face.</p><p> </p><p>"(L/N) come along." He said, "I'll give ya our spare one."</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu simply shrugged at me when I glanced at him, then left with Osamu through the staff doors.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As I followed him inside, he gradually led me to a corner in the kitchen where there was a spare apron dangling by the back. Osamu unhooked it from the hanger and calmly turned around to face me while I stepped forwards to collect it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you." I said.</p><p> </p><p>But right before he gave me the piece of clothing, he sighed out a short and quiet laugh.</p><p> </p><p>Clueless, I inclined slightly, "What's so funny?"</p><p>He shakes his head in amusement, "You."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Honestly. Who runs into a shop and attacks the owner's brother?" He says between his fits of chuckles, "Of course it'd be no other than the one-of-a-kind (L/N)."</p><p>I looked off wearily to the side to avoid this shameful confrontation, "I... I'm sorry. I need to apologize to your brother later too. But I'm telling the truth, I really thought that he broke in and was about to steal."</p><p>"Even so, why'd ya attack him? Not that I'm angry of course. But normally people would call the police or run-up to the person in charge of the place or something like that."</p><p> </p><p>Oh... To be honest, I'm not too sure myself. It was so rash, I had no time to process my potential intelligence properly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I guess I did it out of instinct," I answered.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He does that short breathy laugh again, seeming very happy as I slowly took my hand out for the apron.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You're a strange one (L/N)." Osamu glows softly, "Protecting me from my own brother in my own shop... You're seriously a strange one."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On Monday, I was introduced to Atsumu. Miya-san’s twin brother.</p><p> </p><p>I think what my impression was of him was that he was rather… loud? </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t stay in the shop that day for too long though, maybe for an hour extra or a bit more. Atsumu said he only wanted to chitchat for a bit before going to meet his parents, then he’d come back later. But by the time he was going to come back, I had left to attend my afternoon classes. </p><p> </p><p>However, throughout my time helping out over there, I learned a few things about the twins from that experience. For instance, Atsumu plays professional volleyball currently as a career, but he and Miya-san actually played in high-school together. They were the strongest duo. Apparently they went to nationals, apparently they were very popular in high-school, apparently they used to have a fan club back then that was based on them, apparently they were on high-school sports magazines, apparently Atsumu went to national youth camp whatever that is, blah blah blah...</p><p> </p><p>I was mostly zoned out in that stuff because it felt like they (Atsumu) were just showing off since it really was just him who told me all of this too.</p><p> </p><p>But at some point, Miya-san explained to me that he’d always preferred eating in comparison to volleyball even though he enjoyed both very much. So I asked him, why? And then he secretly told me, something on the lines of – Well, I wouldn’t have met ya if I didn’t quit now would I? </p><p> </p><p>It was very charming, but I cringed like hell because you know... It’s cheesy… Embarrassing… </p><p> </p><p>I’m not sure why I decided to help him out that day. I must have told myself that this was some sort of repayment for him dropping me off for a couple of days, or maybe that it was because I enjoyed having something to do during a listless Monday morning. Yet, I could have done other things –  I can be busy enough with other things, so what’s the reason here?</p><p> </p><p>And so days past, like a habit. All in all, my life felt like it was back to normal for that temporary break as a part of me was able to concentrate on things outside of my part-time job. Still, every so often, I’d think about what mister big boss is doing right now or possibly, whom he could be working with today as their assistant. Would it be Kae-senpai? A high-schooler part-time? Is it a girl? A guy? Stuff like that.</p><p> </p><p>Odd. It’s like the less I saw him, the more I thought about him. And I’m certain it’s purely due to curiosity too. It must be. It can’t be due to anything more, not when I am turning more aware of my surroundings nowadays. </p><p> </p><p>Well, whether I was curious about work was because it’s Miya-san related or not, I brushed it off every single time. I was like, whatever, anyway, I don't care. </p><p> </p><p>Potentially, I filled my days strolling around campus with Akiko whenever I could. Sometimes I’d be by myself studying, or sometimes I’d just be lazing at home whilst trying to finish off some coursework or assignments, young adult life and things. </p><p> </p><p>But at night, there are times where I was tempted to look at my work schedule and estimate how long Miya-san was going to keep me for extra time when my next shift finishes as that’s something he seems to do a lot. </p><p> </p><p>I then quickly realized that I was being utterly moronic. I even managed to scare myself for a moment. And so I’d climb into bed and tell myself in determination not to think about him nor look at the shop’s Instagram page. Yet, the moment I turn off my bedroom lights, his voice and Onigiri Miya’s logo would pop into my brain.</p><p> </p><p>I would lay restlessly for a long thirty minutes or so because of that. I would hug my pillow tightly, twisting and turning in my sheets. My aim was to close my eyes, sleep quickly, wake up, new day — but I was distracted with new thoughts and imagined scenarios that were like bombshells of frustration. Because I reluctantly realized. I have been thinking about Miya Osamu quite a lot, haven't I? </p><p> </p><p>It didn't matter if I was thinking about him badly or goodly, the point was that my mind was simply full of…him. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Indeed, I must have turned into an imbecile. Not good (Y/N). Not good, shame on me.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>On Friday that week I was back on my shift which was the first time I saw and came into contact with Miya-san ever since Monday. The only difference in work today was that it was going to be a later shift instead of a morning-afternoon one as I had to come straight away after classes.</p><p> </p><p>So when I walked inside the shop I saw one of the coworkers finish up their own shift and get ready to leave for home. I smiled at them as I stepped in from the back door. They wished me good luck while putting their winter jacket and scarf on. They said to me that Fridays are always the toughest and I simply nodded while saying an "oh okay, I see."</p><p> </p><p>To be honest, I was puzzled about what they meant, and so I simply brushed it off like it was nothing. Well, that was until a flood of people in a cluster of groups kept coming in and out of the shop constantly for the next couple of hours. </p><p> </p><p>Some customers were office workers who’d want to drink after a long day of work, some were a random bunch of friends, some were high-schoolers etcetera. But everything was extremely fatiguing nonetheless — my legs still hurt from all the standing, my brain hurts from all the money calculating, and my fingers ache from all the riceball molding. Then there was the table wiping, which was also giving me back pains. </p><p> </p><p>So now I have understood a new moral about life. I shouldn’t ever underestimate how much burden food employees have to go through during busy hours as I never experienced tiredness as bad as this before.</p><p> </p><p>It was like as soon as I was given the chance to sit down, I had to stand back up again. I was moving around so much, I swear that I lost a couple of kilograms or grew abs on my stomach — that’s how tiring it was.</p><p> </p><p>Furthermore, there was also my boss. Miya Osamu.</p><p> </p><p>Miya-san and I only ever interacted during that shift for job reasons. For instance, if he needed me to do something, he’d tell me straight away, with no flirtiness whatsoever. Absolutely nothing. I was shocked.</p><p> </p><p>Even when I first arrived he just said hi, how are you? That was about it, he then gave me a couple of tasks afterward.</p><p> </p><p>He was busy with things in his own hands after all, so what was I expecting? Was I seriously expecting to walk in the shop and have him hug me or something? No, no, why would I think such a silly thing?!</p><p> </p><p>But the more I pondered about it the more, the more I became startled… Miya-san. A man that I can’t predict actions for nor read, yet again, surprises me more… As now, I have come to realize that Miya-san is actually an extremely serious man. In particular, with his business. </p><p> </p><p>Despite all the quirks I’ve seen from my previous experiences alone with him, he only somehow managed to amaze me more –  the flirty guy who smiles at me in a way that makes my stomach churn, and today, I see a completely different man instead.</p><p> </p><p>I kept staring at him every so often, I just couldn’t help it, it’s so bad of me.</p><p> </p><p>I was expecting him to interact with me more like the way I was used to, but that didn’t happen, not that I wanted it of course. But, at times we’d pass by doing our own separate assigned tasks, truly like just two workers. And I couldn’t believe myself… I couldn’t believe that I actually began to feel rather concerned for no reason!! Even if it was just us working together, even if I did every single task he asked me, I still felt like I was missing something.</p><p> </p><p>I was turning into a lunatic for sure. How could I think about such things? I shouldn't be concerned about a pervert. You’re not supposed to act like this!! Do you see? My human psychology is detrioritng. Not good (Y/N), shame on me.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Eventually, work ended very late at 12 AM as all the groups of people finally left. It was pretty dark out, there was some rain earlier too. I was the only employee present since I was waiting for my boss to dismiss me to leave; since he hadn’t done so yet, I was confused for a bit.</p><p> </p><p>So after idling on my phone for a few minutes, I went to go find him. I walked out of the kitchen, throwing my disposable gloves in the trash on the way, and quickly noticed Miya-san’s cap on the table but him being nowhere to be seen. </p><p> </p><p>From that, the confusion came back to me. And I called his name out.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Miya-san?” I said. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I was given no reply. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I took a second to look around, wondering if Miya-san would pop out by now. But that didn't seem to happen.</p><p> </p><p>Usually, when the shift ends, we'd clean up together until he dismisses me. Miya-san wasn't here to do that though. So I called his name out once more so I can confirm if I could leave or not. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Miya-san?" I said. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Again, no reply. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Now, I was debating to just leave and call Sumiko to come pick me up. So I went back to the kitchen to grab my bag and jacket that were on the hangers. Then, I turned my phone on to text Miya-san about me leaving now. </p><p> </p><p>While I was typing up a message, I pushed open the back door to leave. But mentally jolted when I saw Miya-san standing near under one of the lamps attached to the building wall. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I saw that he was smoking tabako. All by himself.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His brows were furrowed and it resembled as if he was in deep thought. The dim, small flickering of the light emphasizing how lonely he looked and I even saw how tired his body language was. </p><p> </p><p>I hesitated to take a step forwards, and my mind was circling around like a fish in water for a little bit. He didn't notice me at first, but once he heard my soft footsteps, he turned to glance at me. </p><p> </p><p>The moment he saw me, he looked relieved and more relaxed as his brows smoothed almost immediately. He then promptly stubbed his cigarette and tossed it in the trashcan nearby. </p><p> </p><p>As much as it feels weird to say, I knew there was something off about him today solely because how he didn't make any moves on me. And it feels weirder to say that I’m even worried.</p><p> </p><p>I walked up to him, stood a couple of steps away just in case, and asked him a question.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Miya-san. Are you feeling okay?" </p><p> </p><p>He blinks at me for a second, then his gaze lowers to the ground. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m feeling okay… It’s been a busy week, y’know?” He shakes his head and chuckles.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I see...”</p><p> </p><p>At times like this, I’m never sure how to comfort an individual who was of a different sex to me. I wasn’t sure how to comfort him, nor did I think it was my place to comfort him anyways. Thus, I stayed wordless for a while.</p><p> </p><p>“...Sometimes, I feel very tired. I want to go home quickly and take a nap. ‘Cuz work is exhausting,” Miya-san sighs out slowly and forces himself to smile at me, “Sorry ya had to see this (L/N). I don’t usually have tabako it’s extremely rare for me.”</p><p> </p><p>I didn’t mind it, but the way he spoke sounded like he was hesitant. So I shook my head maniacally, “No it’s okay.” I said, “I’m sure you are tired of today. If you get home soon, take lots of rest.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aha, I will make sure to do that, thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>Has he been feeling like this all week or was it just today? Come to think of it, I have had zero contact with him so I don’t know what he may have experienced in the past few days. I am the one person who knows how much can happen in short a time span of 24 hours.</p><p> </p><p>“You could’ve gone home earlier (L/N). How come ya stayed longer?” Miya-san asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Normally you’d dismiss me after we wipe the tables and stack the chairs. So I uh, thought...”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah. That.” He nods his head insignificantly, “Don’t worry about that. You can just leave when your shift ends. And don’t worry too much about that cleaning stuff, I can do that.”</p><p> </p><p>I watched him critically, growing suspicious over his sudden modest behavior. At the same time, I feel guilty for no reason.</p><p> </p><p>I then abruptly remembered that he told me on Monday that he told me that he wanted to take me out for drinks on Friday. Has he forgotten about that? Does he still want to do that? But why do randomly remember that at this moment?</p><p> </p><p>“(L/N), you can leave. You don’t need to stay,” He gently breathes out again, “Get some rest and make sure to come back for the shift tomorrow morning.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you positive you’re okay though?” I asked resolutely, “You seem quite melancholy Miya-san. Did the busy day stress you out?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why? Are ya worried about little ol’ me?”</p><p> </p><p>Without thinking, I was nodding. His face shifts into the slightest surprise, it even goes a little pink.</p><p> </p><p>Miya-san looks at the ground once more and kicks the dirt very lightly before looking back at me. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to worry ya,” He chuckles to make me feel better, “But honestly, his week hasn’t been the best, not very fun. A couple of problems here and there, but everyone has ‘em. I’m sure you’d get bothered if told ya.”</p><p> </p><p>“Everyone does have problems.” I said, “Even if you don’t tell me I’m fine with that.”</p><p> </p><p>He shows a short forced smile again.</p><p> </p><p>“But Miya-san, are your problems about me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course not.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then why would I be bothered?” </p><p> </p><p>His brows furrow when he peered off to the side, and he exhaled to himself silently for probably the tenth time so far. </p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>“If I ask ya this, I may come off as rude which is not what I’m trying to do at all. I am still going to ask anyway.” He carefully says, “But... why should you care?”</p><p> </p><p>Well. He’s definitely right there. It did sound rude, but I truly know he didn’t mean it by heart. Nonetheless, I thought the answer to the question was obvious, though it seemed to him it obviously wasn’t.</p><p> </p><p>So I said to him, “I’m not the most mature employee you have, nor am I close with you. But just like Miya-san, I experience problems. I understand what it’s like keeping thoughts to yourself, and it can be stressful. So if you need someone to listen to you, I am free.”</p><p> </p><p>God... Since when was I this kind? I need to note that line down so I can use it in the future with other people who might be feeling sad.</p><p> </p><p>There was a momentary pause before Miya-san speaks up with a breathy laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Silly girl.” He shakes his head light-heartedly, “You are more persistent than I expected.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think it’s rather normal for an individual to worried about another person.” </p><p> </p><p>“Heh, ya think so?”</p><p> </p><p>I nod.</p><p> </p><p>“(L/N), you have a good heart, I can tell. Either that or ya finally found interest in me somewhat.” He chuckles, “But. I think the reason why I’m so gloomy is kinda dumb though.”</p><p> </p><p>What was it? Did a child make fun of him? Is he that sensitive towards a child?</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll tell ya the basis,” Miya-san starts, “Earlier this week, me and my dad got into an argument about some financial stuff. I’ve been sort of ignoring him because of it, like his calls and texts. I said some pretty harsh things to him in the heat of the moment too. Bad of me, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t judge you as I wasn’t there,” I replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Haha, I see,” He continues, “This week of work was really busy as well, more than I was apprehending. I don’t do day-offs personally either. So for me, it’s work all day, every day.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah…”</p><p> </p><p>“Today at around the start of the afternoon before ya arrived, I got a voicemail from my dad. I listened to it. It was a long voicemail where he was apologizing to me. He said stuff about me being one of his good sons, he told me he will help me, he told me to come home and eat dinner with the family. He said, mom’s there, Atsumu’s there, he’s there. He said to not be angry anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>Ah. All of a sudden, my heart begins to ache.</p><p> </p><p>“I believe his words made me feel inadequate, as I realized that he was patient and I was petty. So I thought stuff to myself like, ah, he didn’t need to apologize since, in the end, I was the one who was rude and said things. I’m sure the argument started from him just trying to help me, then a lot of misunderstandings, then my filter leaving my mouth.” He says solemnly, “Money was in the picture, finance, business, all that boring stuff. But still, I feel guilty. He didn’t need to apologize, really. Now I look like the asshole. I am the asshole too.”</p><p> </p><p>“...”</p><p> </p><p>Miya-san’s voice goes quieter, “Me and dad don’t get in arguments often... So it hurt y’know?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(Sniffle)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Shocked, Miya-san instantly perks up and asks, “(L/N)?! Why are you the one crying?”</p><p> </p><p>My bottom lip quivered as I tried to think about why I was crying. But I couldn’t think of any reasons that made complete sense. </p><p> </p><p>“I d-don’t know… You’re sad, it’s making me sad too…” I tried to straighten my tempted pouting mouth, I couldn’t.</p><p> </p><p>He scoffed shakily. Miya-san’s own eyes looked like glass, as if he was trying to hold down his own emotions. Despite the bitter feeling, I saw him sincerely smile at me.</p><p> </p><p>“If you feel sad! Y-You— You can be sad in front of me. Since your the boss of the place, people will always expect you to put a brave front no matter what. But if you feel the urge to be sad, just be sad! It’s okay!” I managed to splutter out with teary eyes.</p><p> </p><p>He continues staring at me for a moment. After, I saw his face crackle a little from his sadness when he breathed out heavily and gazed at the ground again.</p><p> </p><p>I remembered that rude customer, the way he insulted Miya-san’s hard work. I remembered how the grip on my shoulder from his hand tensed after every word the old geezer spat out harshly. Certainly, the ones that have it the most troublesome are the ones that have the most pride.</p><p> </p><p>“You cry over silly things (L/N).” He laughs to himself, it seemed to be a facade or a coping mechanism. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s not silly! You’re acting too tough, you can cry if you want too! What are you? A robot?!”</p><p> </p><p>Miya-san quickly looks up from the ground, then at me. His mouth dropped a little as if he was offended by that, “R-Robot?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not fond of you Miya-san!” I gushed out, “You flirt with me, you ask me questions that confuse me, you make my heart hurt, you make me think too much about you. I don’t understand why I have to get sad when I see you sad. It makes me want to do something, but I don’t want to do anything because I told myself that you’re not a good person.”</p><p> </p><p>Wait, why am I ranting? Isn’t he the one that’s supposed to tell me how he’s feeling?</p><p> </p><p>His eyes widen slightly. I automatically kept jittering out nonsense. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t make me worried about you, I don’t want to be worried! I don’t want to think about you every day, not when I met you only last Friday. It’s ridiculous. It’s not supposed to work that way! We’re strangers, one week, then we’re close next week?! That’s not how it’s supposed to work.” I blabbered out moronically, my arms flapping around in frustration, “Don’t be sad, I don’t want to see you sad. But even if you are sad, I want to know why and I don’t understand. If you act sad… I don’t understand why my heart breaks either…”</p><p> </p><p>“(L/N)—”</p><p> </p><p>Well, I’ve already started. Might as well carry on.</p><p> </p><p>“Miya Osamu. He’s your boss, that’s it. That’s what I have to tell myself sometimes. I have to tell myself that you’re not a good person because I want to believe that you’re not. Yet, I can’t help but stare at you, I can’t help but look for you if I struggle around here.” I said, “I can’t help but push away everything because I’m scared of you. I still get scared until you start helping me around and compliment me and smile. My fear just turns into common nervousness. Because when you listen to what I tell you and what not to do, you actually listen too. I keep telling myself you’re a bad person, but then you do something good.”</p><p> </p><p>“...”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re annoying one minute, you’re fun after! Argh! Why did I even ask if you were okay?!” I said flailing my arms in the air in irritation, “I don’t like it when I get worried over people like you, so don’t make me worried! Go make-up with your father, tell him you love him!”</p><p> </p><p>I want to deny everything. I am so certain that I am not fond of Miya-san, that’s what I’ve been telling myself for the past week after all. I want to deny that I have taken any sort of liking towards him. I want to deny that I have a crush on Miya Osamu — send me to hell.</p><p> </p><p>But soon, I wanted to dive into that trash can that was behind Miya-san as I realized how inconsiderate I’m being right now. </p><p> </p><p>He was comfortable enough to tell me what has made him struggle this week— in fact, it was something very personal. However, my own emotions got to me. I made it about me and didn’t think about his issues like a normal human being. I’m the villain in this episode, aren’t I? Oh god, he must be disappointed for sure. What if I get fired?!?!</p><p> </p><p>“(L/N).”</p><p> </p><p>I look at Miya-san with a cross, puffed-up face.</p><p> </p><p>He takes a hand out to briefly pinch my cheek and squish it with some harmless movement.</p><p> </p><p>“You can be cute sometimes, it really makes me happy.” He earnestly smiles.</p><p> </p><p>That weight in my heart lifted as soon as I heard that. I couldn’t help myself. I blushed.</p><p> </p><p> “Y’know, (L/N). Maybe we should start over tomorrow.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gadjfakf I'm a bit lazy to proof-read... maybe I'll do it tomorrow, see ya later!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>